7 Years
by Munchkin1978
Summary: The Cullen's don't return in New Moon. Bella dates Jacob then leaves for New York. Goes to school and becomes a teacher. She returns to Forks to look after her dad. Will she run into the Cullens? Have they returned yet? BXE First fic COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

7 Years

Chp 1.

"Bella"

"Hmmm" I said.

"Your home honey." Charlie my father said.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"You had a long flight."

"I have dad."

"Well I haven't changed your room at all. I was secretly hoping you would come back."

"That's sweet dad. Thanks."

Charlie took the luggage out of the cruiser and into the house as I opened the door with the key that was under the eave.

Walking into the house I smelled that familiar smell from my childhood. I peeked into the living room. It was the same still. The kitchen was the same. Everything was still the same. So much so that I felt the tears coming back again. I'd been holding them off all the way home on the plane. _"No I am not going to do this."_ I told myself quietly so Charlie couldn't hear me.

"Did you want to sleep some more?"

"No I think I will unpack Ch- Dad." I had to stop doing that.

"Okay. I will take these up for you then." He said picking up the luggage.

"Thanks."

I was dreading my room. I was going to remember everything as soon as I went in. I knew the feelings were still there and I didn't want to feel them just yet. But the time I had no choice. It was my room after all.

Charlie was already up the stairs so I followed him. I watched from the doorway as he placed the suitcases on the bed for me. I looked around from the door and he really wasn't kidding when he said nothing was changed. Everything was still in its place. Nothing had moved.

I followed Charlie to the bed instead of hovering in my doorway. Charlie left me with my suitcases. He wasn't one to hover or linger if he didn't need to. I was about to collapse when I sat down on the bed.

I remembered every conversation I had with Edward in this bed. Every night till that dreadful day. I didn't want to do this yet. I wanted to stay sane for a little while longer. I shook my head as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. _"Snap out of it Bella."_ I told myself.

I opened my first suitcase and unpacked its contents to the right areas. I opened the closet and there it was starring me in the face. The radio. The radio that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had given to me on my 18th birthday. The disastrous 18th birthday. The wires were hanging out every which way. I remembered clawing the thing out the day I decided to get mad. I remembered the other gifts and that night. Alice had so many pink roses and a cake. I remembered opening the gift from Esme and Carlisle at my home because Edward had opened it for me. Two plane tickets to Florida. One for me and one for him. I had got a cd from Edward with my lullaby on it and the radio. I looked away and finished hanging up my clothes. I had the whole weekend to gather my thoughts and self. Monday I started as a teacher in Seattle. I couldn't teach in Forks. It would be too hard with all the memories.

Later that night Charlie took me to the Lodge. It was so I didn't have to cook dinner my first night back. And I decided to call him on it. "Dad I could have cooked you know."

"No- because there is nothing in the pantry to cook."

"Oh." I paused. "I'll have to go do some shopping tomorrow or Sunday then."

"Okay Bells."

That night sleeping was hard. I tossed and turned and had the same dream that had been the cause of coming home in the first place.

'_Edward no Jacob is my friend. He was only protecting me'_

'_But do you know what he is what he can do Bella.'_

'_I don't care. Just don't hurt him please.'_

'_Fine.'_

That was when my dream usually shifted to the near run in with Victoria. I was running and swimming and trying to get back to shore. When Jacob tried to kill her. The dream shifted again and I was leaving on a plane to New York to go to school. That is usually when I woke up. This time was no exception. I jolted awake and sat up ramrod straight terrified something else was going to happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2. EPOV

Being back in forks was hard. Everything screamed Bella. And I couldn't shake it. After dealing with it for as much as I could take I went to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward. Please sit down."

"Was it a mistake?" Carlisle looked at me questioningly. "I mean was it a mistake not staying all those years ago?"

"You wanted to keep Bella safe and you did."

"Do you think she will ever come back here?"

"Her father is here. I am sure she will."

"I can't be seen in Forks. If her father ever saw me." I trailed off. "He would kill me that is for sure. For what I did to her."

"You know he only has Bella's interest at heart Edward. It is his daughter you were dating."

"I know."

"You still love her don't you?"

"I do. I will forever. I can't stay away from her anymore. I need to be with her Carlisle."

"Then go to her. Do what is in your heart as Esme would say."

"Thanks Carlisle."

I got up and swiftly left the house. My adopted siblings already in the Volvo. "Let's go."

Sitting in the classroom was hard when all I wanted to do was find Bella. I would go to her house and see if I can find out where she is. I must find her. I need to set things right. I want her to see I still love her with all my cold dead heart.

Seattle was starting to bore me already. It was hard sitting through the classes as I had in Forks before Bella arrived and changed my world and hers. Then I left and my family followed. I know now that I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and looked out for Bella and kept her safe.

That night I hunted in town with Alice. She was still the most supportive of me leaving. She understood my reasons but couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't say goodbye to her new best friend.

"You want to find her now don't you?" she asked

"Yes Alice I do. I need to see her. Make things right."

"I can't see her anymore Edward. It's been too long."

"I know. I would have seen if you had."

"Your going to go to Charlie's tonight aren't you?"

"Yes. I need to find her."

"What if-".

"If she's moved on then I will let her be. That is the way I wanted it in the first place."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Thanks Alice."

I took off to Charlie's and slid Bella's room window open and slipped inside. Everything was the same. Nothing had moved. The cd player was beside the bed but no cd's. The computer still in the same spot. I bet it didn't even work anymore. The only thing that a truly stayed the same was her sent. Faint but still there. Freesias and Strawberries. I remembered I had called her my brand of heroin and I shook the thought from my head. I moved to the floor boards of her room by the window and removed the one I had placed her lullaby cd, pictures and the tickets under. They were still there when I opened it up. I picked them up and let them lay in my fingers before replacing them. I was childish when I took them from her but she didn't know where they were and if they appeared out of no where she would know I came back. I replaced the floor board and stood up.

I sat down on the bed and thought of our time here. The first time she knew I stayed with her. When she leaped into my arms in the rocking chair. The times I had to lull her to sleep that summer with her lullaby. And the worst one the time I left her in the forest and came here to take what was under her floorboards.

I watched the sun rise to cloud cover again and I crept back out of her window. I didn't need Charlie to accidentally find me in his house. Today was Friday. I would return tonight to find out where she had moved to. Find out if she was still my Bella.

I went back home to get dressed in new clothes and went and waited in the car. Alice got in the passenger side like she always does and the others got in the back. School was school. Getting boring as I had done it so many times before. I wasn't interesting to me any more now that Bella wasn't beside me to stare at and protect from the prying minds of the other boys. The minds I now listened to was the other teachers. They were talking about a new teacher starting next week. She was from Canada. I put it in the back of my mind as I am sure she would be just as boring as the others. No imagination these teachers have. The bell rang and I bolted as I usually did. The girls wanted my attention here. And I only had eyes for one. Bella.

In the car I was making my decision. I would go to Charlie's at Twilight. I would watch till he fell asleep and go searching for something. A picture. A post card. A letter. Anything that would lead me to find her. I would find her at all costs. No matter what pain it caused me.

Alice shook her head at me and nodded. She knew I had made my decision. She had just seen it. She knew me all to well.

I waited outside till it was dark and I heard Charlie's mind head off to dream land. I scaled the house but something caught my attention. A scent. A scent I knew. The scent was mixed with a scent of someone that was killed long ago. The scent shifted and was gone. I wasn't going to worry about that now. I wanted to find Bella. I opened her window and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Freesia's and lots of them. My mind swirled of all the memories of her. The first day she walked into Biology. The day I saved her from the gang in Port Angeles. "Bella" I whispered. My Bella was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

EPOV

I slipped into her window and carefully sat in the rocking chair. She was tossing and turning. Having a nightmare as she frequently did when I watched her before. I watched her face fill with fear and she turned again. I wanted to wake her up. I wanted to wake her and tell her I was here and to make her safe again. But she must not know. She must not know I am here.

"Edward no." she said.

I froze. Did she know I was here? Did she sense it? I watched her turn her head again and roll over again. I relaxed she was still asleep in her nightmare. I made me wonder what I was doing in her dreams. But it made me feel good that I was still in her dreams.

I continued to watch her sleep and when she woke I disappeared quickly into her closet. She was terrified as she sat ramrod straight. She lay back down and fell back asleep. I came out of her closet when I noticed the radio. The wires were everywhere and claw marks all over the front. I wondered what animal took that out of her truck when Emmett put it in so gently. I turned and watched her some more. I inhaled her sent. Drank it in. She was still my everything. My one true soul mate. Nothing in the world could change that. I so wanted to touch her face be with her, curl up with her. But I couldn't. The most I could do was remove the loose strand of hairs hairs that was crossing her face. I carefully without touching her traced her jaw line and stood the ever perfect statue till the sun rose. It was cloud cover again. I realized the time and slipped out of her window.

BPOV

I woke with a start and realized where I was. My old room. With my old memories and old life. My life was categorized in two: Life with Edward and Life after Edward. I was currently in Life after Edward. Yes I still dreamed of him constantly but I really didn't want to admit to anyone that I was still very much totally in love with him. I knew he didn't want me or love me anymore. I was used to it by now. I was doomed to be alone I think.

I crawled out of bed and trudged off to the bathroom. I was taking a 'human' minute as Edward and I had called them so long ago.

"Bella you up?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Yes Ch- Dad." I had to stop doing that.

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Okay. Thanks Dad."

Charlie was only good at making breakfast. I came down in my pj's and sat at the table and he put eggs, toast and bacon on my plate for me.

"Looks great dad."

"I thought for your first morning back in this house I'd cook."

"Thanks."

"So how did you sleep?"

"The usual."

"That good huh?"

"I still have nightmares every now and again."

"I know. I heard you last night when I went to bed."

"Sorry dad. I hope I didn't keep you up?"

"No."

"Good. What are you doing today?"

"I am going to find you a car. Billy's old truck kicked the bucket after you left for New York. So I thought as a coming home present I'd get you a good car."

"Aww dad you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I'm your father and I want to." He paused. "Plus you need something to drive to go to school in. You can't take the cruiser."

I got up from the table to get myself ready for the day. I waited till the shower was nice and hot till stepping in. My muscles started to relax and then my mind started to wander. I was trying to remember the dream I kept having. But it only came in fragments. I remembered something different than I usually did. I remembered feeling cold on my face as if the Edward in my dream had touched my face caressing my jaw line like he used to. It felt just too real and way beyond words.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)

Thank you to the one person that reviewed. And to all the people who liked it enough to put it on their favorites! – Munchkin1978

Chp. 4

By time Sunday arrived I had a new car. A small car. That was all I really needed. It wasn't fancy. It was practical. I got in and did the usual jaunt to the grocery store. You didn't have to remind me where it was, as nothing in Forks had changed. The cashier's remembered me and wished me well as I left the store a half hour later. I went directly home and put the groceries away. Then decided that it was time to drive to Seattle, to see where I would be teaching and to see how long it would take.

I got back into the car and pulled out of the driveway. I had to go through town to get to the highway, so off I went. As I drove I picked out what looked the same. The school hadn't changed; the local restaurant still looked the same during the day. Everything was in its place. I continued along the road looking at everything that was still the same when I saw the silver Volvo. I quickly stopped on the side of the road as it passed me. The driver was male, with bronze hair.

"No, it couldn't be." I told myself. "It can't be. He left. He left Forks. He left me."

I got back on the road and continued on towards Seattle. I put the Volvo and the driver in the back of mind. Driving to Seattle took me three hours from Forks to the school. Since it was my first drive I would time myself tomorrow, to see if I could shave some time off. I headed back and it was shorter which was good to know.

That evening I made dinner for Charlie. Steak and potatoes. While I made supper Charlie had come home and was watching a game on the television. "Dinner is ready dad." I called from the kitchen.

"Okay Bells."

There was light conversation over dinner. Charlie basically was asking about the car and how it ran. I wasn't a car person so I answered as best I could.

"It's runs perfect dad. Well for me anyhow."

"Good. I'm glad. I want you to be safe driving back and forth everyday."

After dinner I went upstairs and prepared the clothes I would wear in the morning. A simple black skirt with a blue blouse. I curled up with my new laptop and tried to think of something to keep me busy. I didn't want my mind to wander. I ended up playing games on the Internet. Something I did when I got bored in College.

After a while I finally started to get sleepy. So I put my laptop away and pulled out my trusty book that I kept reading over and over. I must have fallen asleep shortly after that because I don't remember reading more than a few pages. The dream came again. Always Edward and Jacob. I would tell Edward not to harm Jacob, but this time I woke before the end.

"What is with this dream? Every night for the last few months. I know Jacob is fine. He just got married. Edward is gone and is never going to come back for me. Why do I keep having it?

Ok so what did you think? I am going in the right direction. I wouldn't mind a few more reviews please. Even if it is to say keep going!

Thanks for reading~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)

Chp. 5

In the morning I got up early enough that I was out of the house before Charlie. It didn't happen often. But with me having to drive almost 3 hours to work, it would be a daily thing now. I got into the car and headed on my way. Driving down the road to the highway I saw the Volvo again. I didn't have time to stop to see who was driving. I just kept going.

I had managed to shave off 40 minutes without the traffic by leaving early. When I arrived at the school I went to the head office. The vice principal showed me to the classroom where I would be teaching. I had 2 subjects I would be teaching. Junior History and Junior English. The current teacher who I was taking over for was leaving to have a baby. I was given the notes that she had left on each class and started unpacking my things to set up before the students arrived.

My first day consisted of Junior History. It was one of my best subjects when I was in high school. I was writing my name on the board when the morning students started filling the classroom. I didn't want to turn around just yet. I wanted to wait to see their reaction when I turned around. The bell rang a few minutes later and that signaled the start of my teaching in Seattle.

I turned around and looked at the all the students. They all waited for me to say something. So I pulled out the roster sheet and started to call the names. Each name that was called said "here", so I called the next one.

"Alice?"

"Here," rang a perfect angelic singsong voice. I stopped short and nearly started to hyperventilate. That voice was one I knew. One I knew well. It had been 7 long years since I had heard it. I forced my self to go onto the end of the list. I didn't look at Alice. I couldn't or I would break down and just cry.

"I am Ms. Swan. Mrs. Robinson has gone on her leave to have her baby," I paused. "Can someone please tell me where you left off in your history books?"

"I can." Alice said. She was bouncing in her seat. "We were on Chapter 7."

"Thank you."

I finished teaching the chapter and was going to start the next one when the bell rang. "For homework please read Chapter 8 and we will discuss it next class."

"Thanks for a great class Ms. Swan." Adam said walking by.

"Your welcome."

The other kids filed out of the room in a sluggish manner not really wanting to leave but did anyhow. The only student that remained was Alice and she was standing in front of my desk waiting to talk to me.

"Bella?"

"Hi Alice," I said not really wanting to look up yet.

"How have you been?"

"Okay Alice. I really don't have time to tell you the whole story right now." I said the tears starting to come up.

"I know. That is why we have to go shopping soon. I missed you. If he only hadn't put the silly stipulation that we were to leave you alone…"

"What?" I said cutting her off. I watched as more students started to fill my classroom.

"I'd better go. Can I come see you later?"

"Alice I really shouldn't do this."

"Don't worry I know you are my teacher now. I won't cause a uproar."

"Is he here?" I asked not really wanting the answer.

She was gone already. The small little pixie with black as night spiky hair was gone. And I had my next class to teach. I shook the past 5 minutes from my head and continued with my day.

The day went pretty good till the run in with Alice later. "Bella?" she said coming into the classroom.

"Hi Alice. I'm still here."

"To answer your question from before. I won't tell him you're here."

"Thank you. He's the one who left. He doesn't care that he destroyed my life. Did you know I do a pretty good impression of a zombie? I was one till I graduated high school. I didn't even realize I had graduated high school."

"I know. I had visions of you."

"What?"

"I saw you. I saw you not coping well. Your decisions were bouncing around. Till you started dating someone else I couldn't see. Then they stopped altogether."

"I started dating a family friend. Jacob Black." I had only dated him for a little while. But she didn't need to know how long.

"So how about this weekend? Can I come see you?"

"Yes Alice. I am at Charlie's house still."

"I'll get a time for you by Friday. I want to make sure Edward won't know you're here."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

Chp. 6

BPOV

The next day was junior English. The whole morning went with out a run in with Alice or the other Cullen's. I was pretty sure the rest of them were here somewhere. My hunch was right as I very, nearly ran into Rosalie in the hallway. She didn't acknowledge me at all. I thought for sure that the day was going to be Cullen free and boy was I wrong on that count.

Rosalie and I don't get along. Well it is more one sided. She doesn't like me very much as I wanted to become one of the Cullen's. She couldn't understand my choice when I had so many others I could choose than the immortal life I wanted. At the time when the Cullen's left I had not really voiced my opinion on becoming immortal but I knew Edward had probably mentioned it. My last class of the day started filling into the room. I was standing in the hallway watching so I could close the door behind the last one. I decided against that and walked into the room to the head of the class. There is where I waited for the last one to arrive. The last student strode in and I fell apart on the inside.

Edward. There he was standing there all 'god' like and beautiful as ever. Off-white shirt and jeans. His bronze hair all over the place. He moved to a seat and sat down still watching me, as I was watching him "Breathe Bella" I scolded myself. The bell rang and class had started.

" I am Ms. Swan. Taking over for Mrs. Robinson while she is on leave to have her baby." I paused. "If you are all settled then please open your books to chapter 4 and begin reading. It says that is where you left off." I paused again. "Once complete I would like a written summary on my desk."

I heard groans from most of the students in the class. I was pretty sure that Edward had read the book already and several times no doubt. Probably while he was in my room years ago.

I sat down at my desk and read over the notes that Mrs. Robinson had left. There was a notation on Edward.

'Edward- very much a straight A student. Knows a lot of books. Great papers. Fantastic handwriting. Is an asset to the class. Very quiet. Won't participate in open discussions.'

I looked up and Edward was watching me with his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. "Stop it Bella" I scolded myself for the second time. He doesn't love you anymore.

Twenty minutes later the summaries started coming in. They came in till the last minute of class. In that last minute is when Edward brought me his paper. And it had a note attached. I didn't want this to be done here. I would surely fall apart and not be able to pick up the pieces. I took his paper and the note and placed it on the pile. He went and sat down again as the bell rang. The other students filed out of the classroom and he remained. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him stand and come to the front of the room again.

"Bella, I need to speak to you." He sang out with his angelic voice.

"It's Ms. Swan to you." I said back. I needed to keep any edge in my voice or I would fall apart for sure.

"Alright."

"You seemed to have done all your talking when you left me in the forest that day."

"I know. I want to apologize for that." He paused. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you should have thought about that first. You did hurt me Edward." I stopped talking to stuff the papers to grade in my bag. "You made it quiet clear how you wanted me. You're the one who said you didn't love me anymore." I was starting to get hysterical. I had to leave to get out of here so I could breathe. "Excuse me. I have to go." I left him standing there and half ran from the room. I nearly ran right smack into Emmett and Alice in the hallway. I was surprised I didn't trip over my feet.

"Hey Bella. Long time…"

I just looked at him and said "Hi" and left. I shot a glance at Alice and she knew why I was leaving so fast. I caught the start of her conversation with Edward.

"Edward what did you do to her?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just talked to her. Or tried to."

I didn't stick around to see or hear the rest. I pretty much went right to my car and started the engine. I sat there with tears streaming down my face. The Volvo passed my car and he saw me. I just starred at him as he drove past. I started to cry harder. "This can not be happening." I said aloud. I gathered myself together and pulled out and started for home-to Charlie's.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**This is a long Chapter. I didn't want to break it up. Hope you like it!**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed. They were nice to see and to read! Keep them coming. I have the whole story completed but I just have to type up the chapters. If something doesn't match up let me know~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 7

EPOV

"Alice what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I can't be happy?"

"About going to school?"

"About life. About Jazz."

I didn't talk to her directly till we got home and even then I couldn't get out of her mind what she was so dang happy about. I let it slide for now. I went to my room and waited till it was late. Late enough to see Bella. She didn't know yet I was back in town. Although yesterday I did slip. I drove the Volvo in town and she had seen it. I know she had because I watched her stop on the side of the road. I also saw that she noticed it this morning.

I left at midnight and went to her window. She was asleep with her book on her chest. Her brown hair all over her pillow. She trashed about, and in an instant I knew she was having another nightmare. Oh how I wanted to comfort her and wake her from her dreams. I didn't bother opening the window and letting myself inside. I knew she was safe, plus I didn't know how much control I had not to wake her.

Arriving home I found Emmett on the porch. "She's back isn't she?"

"Yes Emmett."

"You were just there?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't know?"

"Nope…and it is going to stay that way." I claimed

"We lover her too Edward. She is like my little sister."

"I know but this was the only way to keep her safe."

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe she should have had a say in it?"

"No. I wanted her safe." I looked at Emmett with a glare that said drop the subject.

He let me in the house and was about to follow but let his mind do the talking. _'I know you want her safe but she was in love with you. You may not get that back Edward.'_

"I know Emmett." Trust me I know that I may not get Bella back the way we were. I disappeared into the house and went directly to my room to sulk. I was good at sulking. I did it often. If I couldn't be with Bella, I would sulk and brood till the sun came up.

By time the sunrise came it was cloudy once again. So all of us trekked into the car for the one and half hour drive to Seattle. Alice was still bouncing around happy. Her mind was reciting the alphabet in Greek and then in Italian. I finally gave up trying to find out what she thinking. Let her be happy. She would come to me if she needed me to help her with something.

Once at the school, I read the minds of the other kids to find out where this teacher was. Nobody seemed to have a good picture of her, or they hadn't come across her yet. I supposed it was a good thing. I didn't want anything else in my mind to cloud what I wanted. I wanted Bella back. And I was going to get her to see me no matter what. If I had to appear in her room to make her see I was back and wanted her.

My mind had wandered all day thinking of Bella. So much so that I didn't realize it was the last period of the day. Junior English. I wanted to skip it altogether but something was telling me to go. I knew I would have to wait around for the others so I put my foot down and said I was going. I walked up the hallway as the teacher had walked into the room. She had hair just like Bella's. I couldn't get her out of my mind now. Everybody was going to remind me of Bella today. I shook my head at the random thought. I took another step and it hit me. Freesias. My eyes swirled with venom. My mouth was watering with it. The scent had caught me off guard. I was not expecting it to be so close. The scent was as close as if I was in the same room with… I must be wrong she couldn't be here. I went to walk into the classroom and it hit me again. Freesias. My Bella. My Bella was here. She was teaching my junior English class. I slipped into the room and sat down in the row that I could best see her in. She lifted her head and her face nearly fell apart. She was hyperventilating and looked like she was contemplating sitting down for the beginning of class.

"I am Ms. Swan. Taking over for Mrs. Robinson while she is on leave to have her baby." She paused. "If you are all settled then please open your books to chapter 4 and begin reading. It says that is where you left off." She had paused again. "Once complete I would like a written summary on my desk."

I just watched her. I had read the book many times before and once while she had slept in my arms all those years ago. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than I remembered her. I wanted to touch her and hold her close. I couldn't do anything but watch her. We were in the middle of a class. I was supposed to be reading but I couldn't. Not with her as my teacher. She looked up from what she was reading and saw that I was watching her. She was trying to look away but I held her gaze as I usually did when I was dazzling her. Her words not mine from so long ago. I saw out of the corner of my eye the first student was handing in their paper. I broke the gaze I had on Bella and wrote my paper. No one was paying attention so I wrote it at my immortal speed. I would have to be careful not to do it again. I then wrote a note to her.

_Bella,_

_I need to speak with you. It's about our lives and us._

Edward

I waited till the last possible minute to give it to her. She took the paper and the note on top and placed it on the top of the stack. She looked away and fixed the stack of papers. Did she not want to read it? Was she pretending we didn't know each other? I sat back down as I contemplated this. The bell was going to ring in about 30 seconds so I watched her. She was watching the other children leaving. I was the only one that remained. "Bella. I need to speak with you." I said standing and walking to her desk.

"It's Ms. Swan to you."

"Alright." She sounded mad with a hint of upset in her voice.

"You seemed to have done all your talking when you left me in the forest."

"I know and I want to apologize for that." I paused to see her reaction. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did Edward."

She was stuffing the new papers into her bag along with my note. "You made it quite clear how you wanted me. You're the one who didn't love me anymore." Her voice was raising and getting hysterical. "Excuse me I have to go." And in a split minute she was gone. I could tell Emmett was outside because his thoughts were what I heard first.

'_Wow Bella is here. She looks great'_ "Hey Bella long time.." He said addressing her.

"Hi" was all I heard her say to him.

I came out of the classroom and both of them were standing there starring at me.

"Edward, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I talked to her." I stopped. My mind was telling me something was wrong here. How did Alice know she was here? I went over the last day in my head. Alice was so dang happy about something… She knew. She knew that Bella was the new teacher and she didn't tell me. She kept it from me. I could feel the rage boiling up in me. How could she have kept this from me? "This is what you kept from me?"

"Yes. I promised not to tell. She asked me."

"You should have told me Alice." My anger dissipating. Bella had asked her.

"I miss her Edward. She was my friend too. She was my little sister."

"Mine too." Emmett piped up.

Rosalie and Jasper had joined the group now. They had no idea she was back yet. Unless Emmett had told Rose. I don't think he would have though. Jasper I could tell was feeling the feelings that had been swirling around us for the last five minutes.

"Was that Bella I just saw?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jazz." Alice replied for me.

"Great now your going to make us all leave again. I just got everything the way I wanted." Rose said with a huff.

"No Rose. We are staying here." I wanted Bella. And I was not going to be apart from her anymore. I was not moving our family away from our home again for un-necessary reasons. I had done it once. I was not going to do it again.

We moved as a group to the car and upon pulling out I saw Bella in her car. She was crying. I wanted to go to her and tell her everything. Was it entirely possible that she wasn't angry with me? I wasn't holding my breath

BPOV

I got home in good time. I didn't want to drive by the Cullen's cut off but I had to if I wanted to get back into town. I made it past and was quite proud of myself I didn't look. I pulled up to Charlie's and went inside. I dropped my bag and keys in the front hall and headed up the stairs to change out of my work clothes. Once in the bathroom I splashed water on my face and changed my clothes. I came out of the bathroom and turned to go into my room and nearly had a heart attack in the process. Alice was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Alice what are you doing here? You just gave me heart failure."

"Come to see you actually."

"Why?" I was curious now.

"To see if you are okay."

I sighed. "I'm okay Alice." I was still torn and felt broken inside but she didn't need to know that.

"I didn't tell him. He is mad that I didn't tell him I had seen you yesterday."

"I figured as much. Alice he doesn't love me anymore. He made his choice long ago. He also made it quite clear that day in the forest. I was a total mess after all of you left. I was a walking zombie. Alice, I don't even remember graduating from high school. I couldn't function. I finally snapped out of it when I reached College in New York. I wanted to get away from Forks. To get away from the memories that haunted me every single day. If it was not for Charlie I would be the one leaving."

"Please Bella. Please don't leave."

"What would keep me here besides Charlie? I don't want to become a zombie again. I want to get on with my life."

"Me. Stay for me. I love you Bella. I love you as if you were my sister already. I want you to stay. I want to be best friends again. I don't care what he says. I want to see you. I want to see you everyday and go shopping. I didn't want to leave in the first place. I was ready to come back the moment we packed up and left."

"Why did you all go then?" I asked knowing full well that it had to do with Edward.

"He told us it was keeping you safe from our world."

"I wanted to be apart of your world. He didn't have the right to make that decision. It was mine to make." I was getting mad again. I didn't want to take it out on Alice. It wasn't her fault.

"I know. I told him that when we left."

I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen. Alice followed me and sat in the chair that Charlie, and the few times Edward was in the house sat in.

"Edward is very, very stubborn Bella. He uprooted your life and I am sorry for that."

"I don't blame you Alice. I am blaming him. He didn't care that he left me in a horrible state did he?"

"When we left, he left us too. He went searching."

"For what? He couldn't have been in the same state I was. I was literally broken. I don't even remember how I got home that night."

"I can't tell you. He asked me not to tell you if I ever did see you."

"Tell me Alice. What could have been so important to break up our forever that he promised us?"

"I can't Bella."

"Please Alice tell me." I was pleading with her for something, anything so I could come to grips with why he left. I didn't want to believe that it was just because he didn't love me anymore.

Alice was contemplating then she spoke in a very quiet voice but loud enough for me to hear. "He was tracking Victoria."

My face fell. The fear went straight to my eyes. I shuddered as if feeling cold all of a sudden. I had not heard the name Victoria in years. 6 and half years to be exact. Alice was watching me and my emotions were written all over my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have told you."

"No it is okay. I had a right to know." I paused. "Did he find her?"

"No. He was close. He ended up coming back here after awhile. He wanted to stay close to catch her if she got too close to you or Charlie." She stopped and looked at me. My face told her that it was safe to continue. I was not going to fall apart yet. "But she never did come back while he was here. So he left and brought us all back here to keep an eye on Charlie. By then you had gone. Oh and by the way I went to Florida with Jasper to keep an eye on your mom."

"Thank you for keeping them safe Alice. You don't know how much that means to me."

"No problem. I like Charlie. He was so nice to let me in the house. Besides you needed help and he couldn't have done it."

"I know." I remembered the cast on my leg and showering was not the best thing to do on your own with a bulky cast and hands wrapped in bandages. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella."

"Is he okay?" I stopped so my voice wouldn't crack. "I mean is he okay with me as his teacher? Is it going to be too hard?"

"I don't know. He has locked himself into his room."

"You are staying in the house?"

"Yes it is ours still."

"I know…" I looked into her eyes. They were black. She needed to hunt and soon. "Alice you need to hunt."

"I know. It can wait for a bit. I am talking with my best friend." She smiled at me with a slight twinkle in her black eyes.

"It's okay Alice. I'll be fine. I am not going to leave. I don't want to leave my best friend either."

"I need to ask you something Bella."

"What is it Alice?"

"Do you still love him?"

I looked at her, then at my hand. The scar that James left was always burning. I did still love him. I think I always would. Forever means forever with me. He wouldn't return the favor after the way he left. He didn't want our forever like he had promised he had. "Yes Alice, I do still love him." I looked into her eyes and she nodded. She knew my contemplation.

"Bella I better go. Charlie will be home soon. I don't think he will be pleased to see me in your room."

"He will want to see you Alice. He liked you."

"Soon okay."

I was about to say something else and she was gone again. _Damn vampire quickness_ I said to my self. I then finally got to start Charlie's dinner. After dinner I went up stairs to my room and started to grade the papers from Edwards English class. I left his till last, as I wanted to concentrate. I read his paper. And then I read it again. I gave him an A. He was always so darn perfect in everything. I was re-reading it again for a third time when I realized he finally was using a point view I had all those years ago. After that I got to his note. I read it slowly. Then as with the paper I re-read it and then read it again for the third time. I did want to talk to him. I wanted to move on. I decided that I would do it on a few conditions. If he didn't accept them then there would be no talk. I started to write.

_**Edward,**_

_**I will talk to you. But on a few conditions. I want a witness. No forests to leave me in.**_

_**I don't want it like last time. I want Alice there. No Jasper. Nothing against Jasper I just don't want him to influence my decisions.**_

Bella

I attached the note and put the papers away. I made sure the window was closed and locked. Knowing he was back and had seen me I didn't want him in my room unannounced. I didn't want to bring up the past before tomorrow. I had to teach. I had to teach him, and try to be sane and keep my comfort level. Tomorrow would be another day of stress.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**This is a long Chapter. I didn't want to break it up. Hope you like it!**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed. They were nice to see and to read! Keep them coming. I have the whole story completed but I just have to type up the chapters. If something doesn't match up let me know~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 8

BPOV

When I got to the school the next day the Cullen's had arrived just as I was stepping out of my car. I tried to avoid the glares from Rosalie, but Emmett smiled and Alice was starting to make her way over. I shook my head at her. That reminded her that I was her teacher and she was a student and we didn't know each other from before. She nodded, smiled and stepped back towards Jasper.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. He knew what I was feeling. And I was pretty sure that he was going to tell Edward. I stalked off into the school and headed to my classroom, dodging students as I went. I sat down and started to prepare for the day.

Today was a mixed day of English and History. First up was History and Alice was in my first class. She was constantly bouncing in her seat. Always wanted to speak with me and was starting to make me antsy that the other students would find out she was only in school with me 7 years ago. I had to write a note to her. I told her she had better calm down or she may expose her family and that she knew me from seven years ago. She calmed down after that and towards the end of class I noticed her blank look. She was getting a vision. Her eyes popped open as I watched her. They fluttered and she looked back at me. The bell rang and she came up to me as the last student left.

"I've seen you in my vision Bella."

"I thought you couldn't see me anymore."

"I guess it came back."

"What did you see?" I asked curious now that she had me back in her visions.

"I see you at our house greeting Carlisle this weekend."

"Alice, I didn't plan on going to your house." I really, really didn't want to go because I would definitely be broken after that visit.

"I know. But you could. Esme would love to see you Bella. She missed you just as much as I did."

"I know you all missed me. I'll think about it okay." I stopped and an errant thought slipped through. What if Edward was there? I didn't want to run into him if I didn't have to. "If I come Edward can't be there okay. I don't think I could handle it well enough in front of your family."

"Okay. I'll make sure the boys go hunting then. Esme will be so happy to see you." She said bouncing on the spot. She wasn't really making a lot of movements but she looked way to graceful. That just made me pout.

"Thanks Alice." I watched her skip out of the room. Her skipping made it look like a ballet leap. I realized she almost stopped at the door and ran into someone. Edward was coming in as she was going out. _Oh great_ I thought to myself. I waited till everyone was settled to begin my next class. The bell rang and I announced I had finished grading the papers and would hand them back first thing.

I had decided while waiting for the bell to call out the names and give them their papers. It would help me learn their names. "When I call your name please raise your hand. Since I don't know your names yet. I am working on that." I smiled and called the first name. I walked to the opposite end of the room from where Edward was first and started calling names. I was just about finished the stack when my hand rested on Edwards. "Edward" I said calling out his name. I had moved to the other side before he could raise his hand or say anything and handed him his paper. I placed it in his awaiting hands not wanting to touch his hand. If I had I would have melted right there. I remembered the first cold touch from his hand and quickly walked back to my desk. I knew he had read my note immediately. The reason I knew was that he was starring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Okay class I know I sprung a paper on you yesterday. So today we are going to discuss the chapter you read and some of the points of the summary you wrote about."

I knew Edward wouldn't participate for this. He was too quiet and didn't want to bring attention to himself. By time the class was almost complete Edward hadn't said 2 words. He was going to once but just cleared his throat when I looked at him. The bell rang and all the students filed out in a rather co-coordinated fashion. Edward again stayed behind to speak with me.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked at him, gratefully that he remembered where we were, and what I had asked him to call me from yesterday.

"Yes Edward."

"Bella" he said looking around first. "Where would you like to talk?"

"Somewhere with Alice and no Jasper. And no forests."

"Okay." He looked like he wanted to say something to challenge that but stopped.

"Come by and get me from Charlie's." I paused. "Just make sure he doesn't see you. He doesn't know I am your teacher or that I have run into you or Alice."

"I will." He paused. "Thank you."

"For what?" I was puzzled that he was saying Thank you.

"Agreeing to speak with me."

"It needs to be done." I was about to break down again and I didn't want to do this here. I stood up and walked from the classroom. Leaving him standing there for a second time in two days.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Wow 3 chapters in one day. I am getting ahead of myself in my typing. I hope you like where the story is going. I would love some more reviews. Especially for chapter 7. **_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed. They were nice to see and to read! Keep them coming. I have the whole story completed but I just have to type up the chapters. If something doesn't match up let me know~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 9

EPOV

Bella was walking away from me for the second time in two days. I wanted to stop her and make her see that why I left was for a good reason. I wanted to explain everything. I would just have to do it tonight. I didn't want to cause an altercation here at the school. I really wanted Jasper there tonight but I was going to play nice and do it her way. I stalked off to the cafeteria where my siblings waited for me.

'Edward' Emmett thought. I looked at him to acknowledge I heard him. 'What are you doing here? Go see Bella.'

"I can't." I replied out loud.

'Why not' he asked in his head.

"Because I just saw her and she doesn't want to be in the same room as me alone."

"She was in love with you." He said out loud this time.

"I know Emmett. Trust me I know." I knew all to well. She would love me forever she had told me. I guess she got over the forever part and moved on.

"You need to get our little sister back."

"She's not your little sister yet Emmett."

"Felt like it Edward. We all miss her."

"I know Em." I looked out side and watched the clouds roll by. "Alice what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Come with me to Charlie's. Bella wants you there with us as a witness."

"Okay."

The rest of the day flew by quickly. I watched as Alice got into the car and Jasper and the other two got into the back. I slipped into the drivers seat and watched Bella get into her small car. She was watching me as well. She pulled out instantly breaking our eye contact. She was out of the parking lot in a few blinks of the human eye. She certainly drove a lot faster than I remembered.

I backed out as well and followed her out of the parking lot narrowly missing another car. _Pay attention Edward we don't need any accidents here_ I told myself. Alice looked at me and asked if I was ok. I just looked at her and nodded yes. I wanted peace and quiet in the car but in the back Jasper and Emmett were gambling. Gambling on what Bella would do and what I would do.

"I bet Bella bites his head off for leaving." Emmett said loudly.

"I bet she wins the argument but Edward breaks the barrier and kisses her." Jasper countered. Jasper must know something I didn't. Did Alice see a vision? I made a mental note to ask her later.

"Deal" Emmett said.

I shook my head and Alice in her _'what am I going to do with you Jasper'_ voice said "Idiots."

Arriving home I had locked myself in my room to prepare myself for twilight. I would go over earlier to watch and wait for Charlie to go to sleep. He usually watched some sporting event on the TV before bed anyhow. When twilight came Alice was in tow behind me as we ran to Bella's house. I didn't want to explain a car to her father if he happened to be still up when we talked. If we needed to drive we would use her car.

"Why do we have to be so early?" She asked.

"Because I want to watch for when Charlie goes off to bed. Now that Bella is older he can't keep her inside any longer. I will hear when she is read to come out."

"You could have just called me. I would have been here in a split second."

"Don't you want to see her too?" I asked

"Yes…" she looked guilty.

"Alice?"

"Yes Edward."

"Have you had any visions of Bella yet?"

"Not yet."

"Do you think you will?"

"I don't know. I hope so." She said with a twinkle in her eye. She still was not telling me something.

"Alice. What are you not telling me?"

"Jasper felt some feelings coming off of Bella yesterday and this morning." She paused. "It wasn't anger or sadness." She said continuing.

I looked at her and smiled. That was what I wanted to hear. It was getting late enough and I saw Bella open the front door and step out onto the porch to wait for us. I motioned Alice to go first. I didn't want Bella to chicken out when she wanted this meeting as much as I did. Plus if she saw me first she may have turned and locked herself in the house. I watched Bella smile when she saw Alice. Her beautiful bright smile played on her lips. Her big brown eyes just glowing in the porch light. I listened for Charlie and his mind was quiet so he must have fallen asleep. I decided to walk forward at this time and greet Bella. Her smile faded just a bit but she was not mad or upset yet.

"Hello Bella." I said

"Hi." She said with a small smile in her voice.

"Did you want to stay here on the porch or drive somewhere?" I asked lightly

"Porch. I don't want to worry Charlie."

I still couldn't read her mind and it was killing me. Of all the people I wanted to read, she was one that blocked me. I wanted to know what she was feeling. I wanted to see what Jasper had felt. I just wanted to read her thoughts on me.

"Is Charlie still up?" I asked making small talk.

"No. But he is a very light sleeper these days. Ever since…" she trailed off and didn't continue the sentence. Alice nodded. She knew what Bella was going to say.

"You wanted to talk to me Edward so talk." She said with cracks in her voice. She was about to fall apart. That I could see. I would have to be careful.

"I did. I mean I do want to talk." I was all flustered. I wasn't normally like this. _'What is wrong with me'_? I thought to myself.

"What about." She asked

"Us." I replied slowly.

"There is no us Edward. You made that decision 7 years ago. You made that decision right there in that forest." She said pointing out the very spot I left her in broken in. She was still slightly calm, that I could see. On the inside however I don't know if she was breaking again.

"I'm know and I am sorry about that."

"Is that all you can say Edward?" she asked looking for more of an answer from me. "Do you remember what you told me? What you said that broke me into a million little pieces? Do you remember standing there with me?" she pointed out to the forest again.

"Yes. I do remember Bella."

"Do you know what else happened Edward?"

"No. Were you hurt? Please tell me you didn't hurt yourself."

"Not physically, but emotionally I was scarred. My heart was in pieces. I didn't want anyone to touch me. I didn't know what time it was or if I was out there for days. I was the walking dead. Sam found me in the forest that night. I was freezing. And after that Jacob was the one to bring me back to the world of the living."

"What..." I stopped and watched her. "Why him?" I said icily back.

"Jacob helped me back from being a zombie. He helped me get on with my life." She hissed at me on the verge of tears. "He helped me put my heart back together. He also helped me with other things." She looked like she didn't want to elaborate on the last part.

Bella stood before me with tears running down her face. "Jacob tried to help me get over you. Jacob was there all the time. You never came back." The tears were starting to stop and her mood shifted. She was mad now.

"I wanted you to stay safe. The only way was to leave you alone to live your life Bella."

"You could have given me a choice. I was in love with you Edward. Right now I am your teacher and I can't do anything about it. I will have to deal with you being my student." Having said that I watched her turn and quickly say something to Alice and stalk back into the house. I stood there and listened. She was going up the stairs and in her room locking the window. Somehow she knew I might sneak in to see her while she slept.

"Come on Alice. Let's go. Tonight was a bust."

"Edward wait..." she stopped me.

"What is it Alice?" I said looking at her. Her eyes fluttered and that blank stare that she always got was on her face. She was getting a vision.

"Something is going to come here. Or has been here."

"What?"

"A vampire. Not like us."

"No." I said out loud. Bella must stay safe. The vampire could be curious. Just like James and his coven were at the baseball game I had taken Bella too.

"It will be soon Edward. I can't see much more."

"Who?" I asked before I read her mind for the answer. She didn't know. Whoever it was, was not letting Alice see. They were keeping it a secret.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**I want to thank all the reviewer's again. This is the first fanfic I have written for Twilight and I am thinking about another. More of a continuation of this story. This kind of came out of a weird dream I had about Bella and Edward. I had actually written it before I started reading all these wonderful fanfics. Mine I don't think compares to the rest. But you seem to think it does ;o) **_

_**Thanks again and please R&R (as everyone says LOL)**_

_**And to my friend and co-worker thanks for reading it and thanks to turning me to this site! (You know who you are!)**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 10

BPOV

I was upset that I didn't get through the whole conversation with Edward. I wanted to say so much. I wanted to yell, scream and stamp my feet like a two year old had a tantrum but I kept it together. My emotions were all out on the table and I couldn't even finish what I wanted to say. The next couple of days would be hard. And they were. Seeing Alice made it better. She kept it a secret that we knew each other from before. Edward on the other hand would just stare me down with his big golden eyes. Those liquid gold swirling eyes. He would try to dazzle me every minute by holding my gaze. It was getting to the point of being totally uncomfortable.

Alice had told me that she would pick me up on Saturday at 9am and we would do some shopping. I wasn't normally one for shopping. I actually hated it but I wanted to go out with Alice. I wanted to find out how everyone is doing.

I had to go into the Cafeteria for something to drink and it just so happened to be lunchtime. I went right by the Cullen's table. It was the same as if we were all back in high school. They sat by themselves. Off to the corner so that no one would bother them. Food was un-eaten in front of them. Alice had noticed me go by and was about to get up but I looked at her and shook my head. If she had stopped me then Edward would have come to talk and I am pretty sure a blow up would have happened. I was still upset that I didn't get to say what I wanted to the other day. I continued on my way not bothering to look behind me as Alice starred after me. I am pretty sure I would have golden marks in my back from a certain other person as well. I picked up my drink and headed out of the cafeteria without another glance at the Cullen table.

I was back in my classroom with in a few minutes and was sitting at my desk when I heard my name. "Bella." I looked up it was Jasper this time. Jasper never ever really talked. He was very quiet. He was standing watching me. Waiting for the feelings to hit him I was sure.

"Hi Jasper."

"I came to apologize. I know it was seven years ago but…." He trailed off.

"It's okay Jasper. I was the one that cut my finger." He was apologizing for my 18th birthday disaster.

"It is my fault. It is my fault he left you the way he did. Well I think that anyhow."

"Jasper, please don't blame yourself. You don't need to. He would have done what he wanted. He just uprooted everyone, and shattered me in the process."

"He didn't want to leave."

"If he didn't want to leave then he shouldn't have left." I said my voice rising just slightly. I didn't want to take it out on Jasper. He must be so torn up with my feelings bouncing around and him blaming himself for all of them leaving.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper."

"Have fun with Alice tomorrow. She hasn't had a good shopping partner in seven years. Besides Rose of course." He looked at me once more and disappeared out the door. All of them were too damn quick and so quiet.

By time the end of the day had come I was exhausted. I packed up all the papers and went to the staff room to get my book reports that were handed in earlier to grade, and my jacket. One of the other teachers was there. He looked like he may have been waiting for me.

"Ms. Swan. How are you liking, or rather enjoying the school?" He asked.

"Mr. Tyler. I am getting used to it. Being back in the United States and teaching close to home is nice." I smiled. "Please just call me Bella."

"Okay if I can call you Bella, please call me James." I froze. I out of habit avoided people with the name James. I hid my fear and he continued to talk. "Were you from around here?"

"Yes Forks is my hometown. Well I was there for the first few years of my life. Then moved to Phoenix. I came back to Forks to finish my last 2 years of high school."

"Are you living there now?"

"Yes. I am looking after my father."

"Ah I see. Well would it be safe to ask you to dinner tonight? Here in Seattle"

I thought about it for a split second. It was only his name that scared me. Everything else was fine. _He was a teacher. I was a teacher. It was just dinner. Why am I rationalizing this to myself?_ "Sure. Yes I would love to go to dinner." I needed to get on with my life. This maybe was a start.

"Great." He paused. "Stay right there. I will get the directions and call ahead to get a table. I hope you like Italian." I didn't move. The first restaurant Edward and I went to was kind of Italian. I hope that this didn't bring back memories.

"I do like Italian."

"I'll be right back."

James came back with directions and said if I wanted to drive myself I could. I said yes so I could head home right directly afterwards. I walked out of the staff room with him and out the front doors to my car. I was clutching the directions so tightly that when I sat down I had to unfold them from the crinkles. I just ended up following him to the restaurant. I parked and he pulled up behind me and parked. He was being quite the gentleman by helping me out of the car. Something that Edward would have done. _'Stop it_' I told myself. _'It is not Edward. This is something new.'_ I mumbled scolding myself.

Once out of the car I wanted to be polite and remember my manners. "Thank you." I wanted to get something out of this date. I would leave my thoughts of Edward at the door. Everything else was new ground to cover. No more Edward tonight.

Dinner went well with James. We talked about some of the classes. He told me how long he had been teaching in Seattle. Where he went to school. He was dominating the conversation most of the time, which was fine with me. I didn't really have much to say. My life was not something I could tell to a perfect stranger. It wouldn't have gone over well with me saying _'I have an ex-boyfriend as student who is a Vampire.' _ Towards the end of dinner I noticed Edward sitting with Alice. They weren't eating; they were talking and watching me. _'Great'_ I thought to myself. Were they following me to see if I would be okay? Edward was full out watching me now and listening to Alice chatter in the one ear.

"Excuse me James. I will be right back. I need to visit the ladies room." I stood up and walked to the bathroom only to be stopped by Edward before I reached the door.

"Bella."

"Why are you following me Edward?"

"Because I am making sure you are safe. Alice had a vision."

"Of me?" I asked curious now.

"No of a Vampire. A vampire coming to Forks and she can't see who it is. They are blocking her sight."

"When?" I didn't realize that I was holding my breath when I exhaled very loudly.

"Soon. Decision hasn't been made yet."

I left him standing there. I didn't want to deal with this again. It was too much like last time. Something was coming and he had to keep me safe. I walked away from him again. I seemed to be doing that a lot for someone that was still totally in love with him. I headed back to the table where James was waiting patiently. He was holding the paid bill in his hands.

"You didn't have to pay the whole thing James." I claimed.

"It's alright Bella. It was my pleasure."

"I guess I better head home. Thank you for dinner. It was nice to get out. It has been too long."

"I'm glad. I hope we can do this again sometime soon?" He was asking me on another date.

"Maybe." I said being polite.

James POV

"I'm glad. I hope we can do this again sometime soon?" I asked her. I wanted to go out with her again. Even if I did all the talking tonight. I watched her get up from the table. Victoria would be glad to hear that I had dinner with her enemy. She had told me that her true love James had died because of her. She told me that if I wanted to be changed, to stay with her I would need to get her Bella. I was glad that Bella just so happened to start working at the same school. The picture Victoria had came in handy. She was a little older than the high school picture but it was definitely her.

"Good night Bella. Have a good weekend." I said being polite.

"You too James." She said slipping into her car.

BPOV

I got into my car and drove off for home. Something about James made me antsy. Something about the way he was looking at me tonight from across the table. I shook the thoughts away. I was just being paranoid. I turned up the radio to drown out my thoughts and started singing to the first tune that came on. I was singing even though I didn't know the words.

By time I got home Charlie was there with a box of pizza. I had forgot to tell him that I was going to be late. "Hi Dad." I said coming in the door and walking into the living room.

"Hey Bells."

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Pizza's warm if you want any."

"Thanks dad but no. I had dinner in Seattle."

"Oh. Okay. Its there if you want any."

"Thanks." I paused. "Dad?"

"Yes Bells."

"When did the Cullen's come back?" I was hoping he wouldn't fleece the answer for me benefit. I heard his breathing catch a second later.

"Shortly after you went to New York." He waited for a reaction. When I didn't give one he continued. "Why?" he said a little hesitantly.

"I ran into Alice the other night. She asked me to go shopping with her."

"Alice. I miss Alice. Edward your…"he stopped as he saw my face contort. "He better not even think of running into you. If he is back too of course."

"It's alright if he is dad. I'm over it."

"Bella, why do I hear you having nightmares every night still."

"They are just dreams dad. I have them all the time." I retorted back. This was getting out of hand. If he went much further I would totally have to lie to him that I hadn't seen Edward too.

"Okay. But I still don't want to see him here. He destroyed my girl and I will not. Check that. I won't do that again. It was hard on you the first time. If it happens a second I don't know what…." He trailed off again. I am pretty sure I knew what the rest of the answer was.

"Okay dad." I said. I didn't want to cause him to have a coronary right now.

"Have fun with Alice tomorrow."

"I will."

I trekked off to bed. I unlocked the window incase Alice wanted to visit. If it were Edward I would kick him out and lock it. I didn't want to upset Charlie. I starred out the window and saw a car pull up down the road. It was only our neighbor. I opened the window and put my head out breathing in the cold air. I smiled and pulled myself back in and closed it back. I turned to the bathroom and got read for bed.

I had another nightmare that night. _Jacob was changing into his wolf form to protect me. He stood in front of me and watched the faceless attacker. Out of nowhere came Edward and scooped me up and took me away from Jacob. That is when the faceless attacker came forward. Victoria. She appeared and Edward killed her on the spot. In the process of him killing her I was hurt and hurt badly. Words couldn't have described it. Jacob came at Edward with teeth bearing._ I startled awake after that.

"Different one." I claimed. I looked at the clock. Seven thirty. "Time to start getting ready. God forbid I am not ready when Alice gets here." I smiled today would be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**I love the reviews. More please seems to be common! I like it. Keep them coming. I am going to try to put up 2 chapters a day from now. I can't promise that it will happen. I am trying to get this done and look after a 14 month old!**_

_**I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence and it kind of fit this story. If you haven't heard it or seen the words I will post it here soon.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 11

Alice picked up right at 9. She actually rang the doorbell instead of scaling the house like she had before. We ended up driving to Seattle. We pulled into a very upscale mall and got out. I was smiling but I was not really in the shopping mood. I think I was just happy to be back with Alice and friends again. The day went quickly as Alice had bought a whole new wardrobe for herself and I. I didn't want to shop anymore and she realized I was tired so we headed home. She helped me take in all the clothes in multiple bags and drop them off in my room. I had objected to her driving me to the Cullen's. I wanted to do this on my terms. I wanted an escape if I needed it. I had a feeling I would be using it at some point. I didn't want to break apart in front of Esme and Carlisle. They had to deal with Edward; they didn't need to deal with me too.

Alice left as I pulled out of Charlie's driveway. She had arrived at the Cullen House much faster than I could have imagined. I was pulling up and she was dancing back down the steps. She had re-assured me that Edward was not here. And wouldn't be till late night. The boys were off hunting in the mountains. Only one boy was not with them. Emmett. Emmett was on the front porch and as I reached the top he gave me a big huge bear-crushing hug.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Em. How have you been?" I said as he let go. Hopefully I hadn't broken anything. I was still as fragile as I had been all those years ago.

"Great. I'm sorry what Edward did was horrible."

"It's okay Emmett. You don't have to apologize for him. It was his decision. He left and left me broken." I left it at that because I would start to get upset again.

Alice had disappeared while I was talking to Emmett and then re-appeared bouncing, well dancing out the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along through the door. Inside stood Esme and Carlisle waiting for me.

"Bella" Esme gushed and gave me a hug. She smelled the same as she did all those years ago. It hadn't changed and it almost brought tears to my eyes. She kissed me on the forehead just like she used to.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle." I said being the polite person I was.

"Bella I 'm glad you could come here today. We have missed you. It was like a missing daughter around here. How is Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"He is good. I think he will retire soon."

"Well he has been the police chief for a long time."

"He has. Since I was little."

"Bella I have to apologize for Edward. He shouldn't have left you. Alice told us what happened after we left. I didn't bring him up to do that to anyone." Carlisle said directly to me with such compassion.

"It's okay Carlisle. I don't blame any of you. Edward was the one who did it. He told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. Told me he didn't love me. But I ended up the one shattered and broken. Your family got uprooted in the process too."

"Bella I am still not happy about him talking to you like that. And then leaving you in the forest. I thought I had taught him better compassion and loving to do that." Esme said mirroring Carlisle's words.

"It's okay." I smiled weakly. _'It 's how he felt'_ I told myself. At some point in the conversation we had moved into the living room with Alice and Rose sitting on the couch with me. Emmett went back to the game that was on the TV. I had ended up explaining my life and what had happened to me in full detail. I left out most of the parts with Jacob. I didn't think they needed to know it all. But I knew it would all come out eventually.

"Bella, do you know what Jacob and his friends are?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes I do know they are werewolves. They kept me safe while you were gone. They kept me safe from Victoria. Who was hunting me still."?

I heard a growl and a voice I was not expecting to hear. "What…" he said from behind me. "You were hanging around werewolves and Victoria came back here." It was Edward. The rage in his voice was evident. He was not happy. I didn't realize the time when I turned around to stare at him. I wasn't happy he had returned early.

"Esme, Carlisle it was so good to see you. I am sorry to cut this visit short. I had better go. Hopefully I will see you again soon."

"You can come any time Bella. You are always welcome in this home. You are still like my daughter." She said.

I walked past Edward who was watching my every move. He was making me feel very self-conscious. Even though he just hunted his eyes were black as black. He was not happy that I knew that Jacob was a werewolf. I continued past him out the door. As soon as I was at the bottom step he was right behind me.

"Bella you promised me you would stay safe."

"I was. I was safe with Jacob." That stung him. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Werewolves are not safe. They are too dangerous. Especially young ones. You can't be around them. I won't let you."

"You can't tell me what to do, or where to go Edward." I was getting mad. I thought I would have the opposite reaction this time. "You lost that right a long time ago. You lost it seven years ago." I started to get into my car. His cold fingers caught my wrist as he stopped me. "Let go Edward. I am not yours anymore. You lost all rights to touch me when you left me in the forest." I didn't look at him. I wanted to spill it all; if I looked at him I would loose my nerve to do it. "You promised to look out for me. To keep me safe. Do you know what happened?" I didn't wait for a response. I kept going. "Victoria came back for me. For me." I remembered it now like it was bubbling up out of nowhere. I had suppressed it and locked it away for far too long. "And do you know who saved me from her? Do you? No I didn't think so. You weren't here. Jacob saved me. Jacob and his pack saved me because he **WAS** here. You weren't." I had to take a breath.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you."

"Jacob was hurt for a while. Victoria bit him while he saved me. She was going to kill me because you and your family killed James for hurting me. He couldn't function. He couldn't function as a wolf until the venom was out of his system. He was in so much pain." I looked up at him. His eyes were sad but the darkest black I had ever seen. He was torn.

"Did he kill Victoria?" He asked quietly. The rage in his voice was evident still. He didn't want to talk about Victoria or Jacob. He was I was pretty sure going to break a lot of things when this conversation was done. He looked like he would break the car too.

"No. She left after the altercation. A week after that I left. I couldn't be here and let my loved ones get hurt anymore. Jacob watched over Charlie for me. He promised me to keep him safe and he had." I paused. "Jacob and I decided that it wasn't working. That was the other part of why I left." I didn't voice that it was also because I was still totally in love with Edward too. I was being mean and I needed to get it out of my system or I would break down again.

"Bella I am sorry. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have _**LIED**_ to you. I shouldn't have left you in the forest, when I told you it wasn't safe to begin with. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Everything he was thinking was coming out. His face was smooth like marble and in the eyes I read the sorrowfulness that he felt for leaving me. _'Wait a minute'_ I told myself. _'He lied. He lied to me.'_ "You what…." I stopped short. My mouth had to catch up to my mind. I looked at him again as if I hadn't heard him. I was waiting for him to say it again. I know I heard him. He had said he lied. I was not going to believe it. I didn't want to be broken all over again. "You made your decision. I have to go."

"No Bella. You need to hear me." He turned my face to his gently. His eyes were smoldering now. He wanted to hold my gaze so I would listen. "I lied to you. I lied to you so it would be a clean break. I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to live your human life. Live it without the influence of the world I live in. I lied and am sorry I did it."

"I am human Edward." I was getting madder now. I didn't want to continue this in front of his whole family. I had realized right then that all of them were standing on the porch listening to our fight. "I had every right to make my own decision. You took that away from me. You broke me into a million little pieces. I can't just turn forever off Edward. I still can't turn it off." I said the last part very quietly. It was the first time I said it out loud besides telling Alice that I loved Edward still. He would have caught it. And I am sure his family would have too.

"Wait a minute. You said you moved on."

"I didn't say that." I said. "You assumed I did. I will never stop loving you Edward. Forever means forever with me. Jacob tried to help me get over you. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was frustrated with me. He was frustrated with me because I was still totally in love with you." I paused. "I still am." Once I had admitted that I pulled out of his grasp and started to slip into the car. Edward stopped me and pulled me back to face him. At some point I guess I had tears running down my face staining it. He touched a few of them and wiped them away. I turned away again and tried to get into the car. "Edward just let me leave."

"No. Not till you hear this. I want you. YOU Bella. I have always wanted you. From that first day in Biology it was you. There could be no other. My forever always had you in it. I lied to you. I lied to you to keep you safe. I lied because I am still in love with you. I always will forever. Forever means forever for me too."

I looked at him tears running down my face now. "Why? Why did you have to leave me? You promised you would never leave me." I said mumbling quietly. I hoped he heard me. I looked down and then back up at his face.

"I'm sorry I broke that promise. I will and have been paying for that broken promise for seven long years. I will continue to pay for it."

All the Cullen's were watching on the porch. They watched the blow up and the recent quiet talk between Edward and I. They were watching to make sure I was okay. And that Edward didn't do anything rash. He was standing there like a shield; blocking their gazes I was pretty sure.

"Edward I have to go. I have to…" I was stopped and I realized that Edward had picked me up sending shivers through me. He kissed me. He kissed me with such force that I was on the verge of passing out. I didn't want this. Not right now. Not with my emotions the way they were. I wanted to be by myself. I pushed away from him. My lips I could feel were swollen and he knew.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward. I really have to go." With that he let me get into the car and I stole a quick glance at the Cullen's on the porch. Esme looked at me with eyes that were comforting even though she was not holding me in a hug. I smiled weakly at her and drove off.


	12. My Immortal Interlude

**My Immortal lyrics**  
**Songwriters:** Hodges, David; Lee, Amy; Moody, Ben;

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**This is another long chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Ok I love the reviews. They are wonderful. I didn't think that you would like it this much. All because of a dream I had. Well I am debating. Debating if I will make this longer than what I have written already. The story is done but there is only a few chapters left. (Don't hit me) So I am going to see if I can squeak in a few more before the ending. Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming. **_

_**Quick recap: Bella blew up at Edward in front of the Cullen home. He told her he lied and she told him she still loved him. A kiss at the end of the argument and Bella left. What will happen next?**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 12

EPOV

I watched her smile a small smile at Esme and drive off. Did they have a conversation I didn't know about? I put that in the back of my mind as I noticed how fast she was driving. It was much faster than I was used to her driving, and faster than I would have preferred. I knew she was safer in a newer car but still anything could happen.

'_Edward'_ Carlisle's thoughts called out to me. _'Go after her. Before something happens. She was driving rather fast. Her emotions are probably going to get the better of her'_

"She wants to be by herself." I said out loud. I didn't want to turn to look at my family. They had just witnessed the biggest blow up from Bella. I bet none of them thought she would have done it. But then again Jasper and Emmett were betting on what she would do. I could feel Rosalie's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Edward." She said quietly. "I know I don't like Bella very much but you should go after her. You do deserve to be happy. You have been moody and brooding for far too long. We want the old Edward back." She proclaimed.

I was shocked. I didn't have words to say to her right now. Rosalie was actually being nice. Emmett must have got to her. Rosalie was standing in Emmett's arms with a small smile on her face when I finally decided to turn around.

'_Edward you should still follow her'_ Carlisle said his thoughts telling me what I should be doing. _'Don't let her down. She wants you too. She loves you still. Or did you conveniently miss that part?'_

I nodded to him and took off. I knew where she was headed but still followed her sent. I wanted to make sure she arrived safely. I followed the car through town. Even though I stayed on the edges so no one would see me following her. I reached Charlie's before she did and watched her get out of her car. Charlie was still out fishing which was good. Now she wouldn't have to explain the tear-stained face. She tore into the house sobbing. I heard her head up the stairs to her room and fling herself on the bed. I wanted to go to her. I wanted to see her, make her stop crying. I knew she was safe, but I still wanted to feel her in my arms. It had been too long since she was. My mind started to wander as I listened for her.

' "_Bella I am sorry. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have __**LIED**__ to you. I shouldn't have left you in the forest, when I told you it wasn't safe to begin with. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." _

"_You what…." She stopped short. "You made your decision. I have to go."_

"No Bella. You need to hear me." I turned her face to mine ever so gently. I wanted to hold her gaze so she would listen. "I lied to you. I lied to you so it would be a clean break. I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to live your human life. Live it without the influence of the world I live in. I lied and am sorry I did it."

"I am human Edward." She told me getting mad. "I had every right to make my own decision. You took that away from me. You broke me into a million little pieces. I can't just turn forever off Edward. I still can't turn it off." She said the last part very quietly for me.

"Wait a minute. You said you moved on." I had claimed.

"I didn't say that." She said. "You assumed I did. I will never stop loving you Edward. Forever means forever with me. Jacob tried to help me get over you. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was frustrated with me. He was frustrated with me because I was still totally in love with you." She paused. "I still am." Once she had admitted that she had pulled out of my grasp again and started to slip into the car. I stopped her and pulled her back to face me. At some point I guess she had started crying, the tears running down her face staining it. I had touched a few of them and wiped them away. She tried to turn again and in her quiet voice she let me know what she wanted to do. "Edward just let me leave."

"_No. Not till you hear this. I want you. __**YOU**__ Bella. I have always wanted you. From that first day in Biology it was you. There could be no other. My forever always had you in it. I lied to you. I lied to you to keep you safe. I lied because I am still in love with you. I always will forever. Forever means forever for me too."_

_She was crying all out now. "Why? Why did you have to leave me? You promised you would never leave me." She said mumbling quietly. She looked away at her hands then back up at me_.

"I'm sorry I broke that promise. I will and have been paying for that broken promise for seven long years. I will continue to pay for it."

_All of my family was watching on the porch. They watched the blow up and the recent quiet talk between Bella and I. They were watching to make sure she was okay. Their voices were in my head in an instant. I blocked them out; I needed to concentrate on Bella and only Bella. So I stood in front of her blocking their direct view of her._

"_Edward I have to go. I have to…" I stopped her from talking and picked her up in my cold arms. I sent shivers through her but I didn't care. I kissed her. I kissed her with such force that I was on the verge going past my safe point. A few moments into the kiss she pushed away from me and I let her down. Her lips were swollen._

"Bella." I was going to apologize for the force of the kiss but she spoke first.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really have to go." I let her into the car. I knew I couldn't keep her here if she wanted to be by herself. She stole a quick glance at my family all still standing on the porch. Esme was looking at her with her comfort eyes. I watched Bella smile a weak smile at her and start the car and drive off.'

I watched the window for a few moments more. I knew she would be safe inside her home with me watching. "Stay safe my angel." I said to the house. I knew she couldn't hear me but I said it any way.

I whirled around a few seconds later when I smelled another Vampire. Alice came dancing out of the trees. Alice had her worried face on. She had come to talk to me, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid this time.

"She okay?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know I am out here Alice." I paused. "You knew she still loved me didn't you?"

"Yes. She told me when I visited her the other day. I could tell she wanted to tell you on her own terms. I didn't want to spoil it."

"You're a good friend to her."

"I will be forever. Do you want me to check on her for you?"

"Yes. I need to know she is not hurting. I didn't want to do that in front of the family but it was time we told each other what we were feeling. I didn't want to dance around the subject anymore. It was hard enough that she was mad at me still. I don't want her to be mad I want her to be happy. If her happiness is without me right now then I will have to deal with it."

"You know that Jasper won the bet." She said dancing towards the Swan's

"I know I remember the bet in the car." I remembered it quite clearly.

' "_I bet Bella bites his head off for leaving." Emmett said loudly._

"_I bet she wins the argument but Edward breaks the barrier and kisses her." Jasper countered. Jasper must know something I didn't. Did Alice see a vision? I made a mental note to ask her later._

"_Deal" Emmett said._

_I shook my head and Alice in her 'what am I going to do with you Jasper' voice said "Idiots." _

"They are betting again"

"On what." I would have to have a talk with my brothers.

"That you will go after Victoria or Jacob."

"I will be going after them both." I said in a normal voice she was already at the door.

"I told them you would." She said disappearing into the house. I waited out side listening to Alice's thoughts. She would relay if Bella was okay. I wanted her to be okay. I didn't want to see her upset anymore. I didn't want her to be mad at me anymore. I wanted us to be ok. I listened to what Alice had to say.

"_Bella?"_

"_What is it Alice?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No. Yes. I don't think I am okay."_

"_He still loves you."_

"_Why didn't he come back then? Why did he wait so long if he loved me still?"_

"_You will have to ask him why he didn't come back."_

"_If he loves me so much, why do I still feel so broken inside?"_

"_It's been seven years Bella. Not everything will be normal in twenty-four hours. You need to talk. Work together, be together like you used to."_

"_I know. I want to be. I want to be with him again. I want to be together. I still love him and that will never change."_

That did it. I had to go inside. I had to finish what we started at the house. I had to hold her and tell her how sorry I was over again. I had to tell her I loved her still too. I had to be with her. I started for the house when I heard Alice's thoughts.

'Edward just listen to me for a moment. She still loves you. I know you heard the whole conversation but don't just come barging in here. I am going to help her settle and you can come in and stay and talk with her tonight'

"Okay Alice." I knew she had heard me. I watched her house as Charlie came home from fishing and found Alice in his house. I had inched closer to the house to listen to the conversation they were about to have. I loved having the acute hearing it would help me understand what happened. Bella could only tell so much as to what happened to her. Charlie could tell everything because he was the one that was looking out for her.

Alice had sat down. I heard the chair pull out and scrape across the floor the conversation was starting.

"_Alice after you and your family left she was a mess."_

"_How so Charlie?"_

"_She wouldn't come out of her room. She wouldn't eat. She barely slept. She broke every cd she owned. She packed up all her books and hid them away. She didn't want to read them. She was a mess. I wanted to put her in a mental hospital for a while till she came out of it. Even her mother tried to help her. She was catatonic most of the time. A zombie. A shell. It was like when he left her he took all of her with him. It took her 4 months to snap out of it. I don't think she really did snap out of it till she left Forks entirely."_

"_When Charlie?" _

"_Just before graduation. She finally came to. It took the whole school year. Jacob came by everyday to help her. He would come and talk to her and keep her company. They started dating after a while. I thought maybe she might be returning the feelings until he got sick for a spell. After he got better she left. She left Forks entirely to go to school. She told me she couldn't handle being here anymore. She said too many memories. Her mother wanted her to visit so she went to Florida for a while, then College in New York._

_Now that she is back I am worried that the memories will come back and she will slip into that catatonic state again. Nothing against you Alice, but I am very worried and afraid what this visit will do to her."_

"_I am too Charlie." _Alice paused. I waited for her to continue._ "Bella is upstairs relaxing. She had a long day shopping with me. I'll keep an eye on her over the next few days while I am home. I don't want her slipping into that catatonic state again Charlie."_

"Thanks Alice."

"_Alice."_ It was Bella calling from the stairs.

"Just talking to your dad Bella. I'm still here."

"_Okay." _I heard Bella head back to her room and curl up on the bed. I could hear the comforter crinkle.

Alice left after saying goodnight to Bella and Charlie. Bella must be heading for her human minute because I didn't hear anything till the shower turned on. Alice came dancing out to the forests' edge to stand beside me.

"Go and see her tonight. I just had my first vision of the two of you together again."

"Really," I asked

"Yes."

"Alice?"

"Yes Edward."

"Thanks. You can be an annoying little pixie sometimes but you are the best friend Bella's got."

"No problem. And to think you wanted to keep me away from her in the beginning. I told you we would be great friends." She was laughing then disappeared. It was going to be dark in a matter of minutes. Once it was I could scale the house.

Those few minutes felt like a lifetime. I looked to make sure nobody could see me and I scaled the house like I had a dozen times before. Bella was still in the shower, so I opened her window and let her scent wash over me. It wasn't old like it was the first time I came in over a week ago. It was fresh. So much has changed in here. Clothes were strewn across her chair at the desk. The rocking chair was still empty; the floor was and always had been impeccably clean. I leaned against the wall surveying the room and committing it to memory again. I wasn't going to move from my spot until she knew I was here to be with her.

The shower stopped and my eyes drifted to the door. I wanted to see her, go to her but I had to wait. I was still doing this on her terms. She came around the corner dressed in fleece pajama bottoms and a tee shirt to match. She had that exquisite flushed look. Freshly showered smelling like freesia's and strawberries. I watched her walk into her room look straight at me and shut the door. She lingered at the door for a moment or two still starring at me before she decided to come stand in front of me. I didn't want to say anything to ruin what she was thinking. She looked so beautiful. So human. She looked into my eyes and I realized that her eyes were red and splotchy. She'd been crying in the shower. She looked torn on what she was going to do. All I noticed was her big chocolate brown eyes starring at me. She then took me totally of guard. She stood on her tiptoes and was nose to nose with me. Her eyes still searching for anything it could grab onto.

"Edward, don't you ever, ever, ever leave me broken like that again." She told me then kissed me with as much force as she could muster. She was so forward now. I returned the kiss letting her know that I wouldn't be leaving her broken again. She had to pull back for air and I took this chance to speak finally.

"Bella, I promise never, never ever to leave you again. We are forever. I realize that now." I kissed her this time but kept it simple I didn't want to push her too much to quickly. "Bella."

"Edward."

"I'm sorry. I will be sorry forever, for leaving you."

"It is behind us now. I want to start fresh. No more anger. We both had reasons to be angry and upset. But if we are going to do this we start fresh."

"Okay." I was happy. Finally happy. I was with Bella like I wanted to be.

"Stay with me? Like you used to." How could I refuse my beautiful Bella when she asked like that. This is what I wanted to from a week ago.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her off to the bed. Even though it was only a few steps. I laid her down and tucked her inside the comforter. I remembered all to well that she used to start shivering in the middle of the night when I would lay with her.

"Edward." She said bringing me out of my reverie. "What were you doing when you left?

"I was tracking. Tracking Victoria. I lost her and came back here. I was too late to catch her it seems." I watched her shudder. She didn't want to remember again.

"What did you do with my things? The pictures I took, and my cd." She asked. I moved off the bed and to her floor with out making a noise. I didn't even think she had blinked yet. I lifted the floorboard and gave her the pictures she took 7 years ago. I then handed her the cd I had made for her, and lastly the plane tickets to Florida. "It was here all along?"

"Yes." I looked at her sheepishly. I knew I shouldn't have taken them but I wanted the clean break at the time.

She was quiet for a long time and I was just laying with her, listening to her breathing. I couldn't believe we were finally back together. If I had a heart it would be flying on cloud 9 right now. Her breathing became regular and I knew she was asleep. My mind started to wander after a long time just starring at her beautiful sleeping face. I wondered how she could forgive my lie so easily. She didn't have any questions. Did she not want to know the real reasons? I had resided to the fact that she must have truly been totally irrevocably in love with me. She hadn't fallen for another even though she had said she tried in the time away from me. I don't think I will ever get over the fact that the dog was involved with my Bella. But she is here with me now and forever.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Ok the last chapter when I uploaded it didn't work so well. Some of the italic's didn't come out in the remembrance section. Everything else worked out beautifully. I hope it didn't confuse you too much. The reviews are great. Thanks so much.**_

_**Quick recap: Bella blew up at Edward in front of the Cullen home. He told her he lied and she told him she still loved him. A kiss at the end of the argument and Bella left. Bella talked to Edward and asked him to stay. **_

_**The next chapter explains why she took him back so easily. It also back tracks a little to explain it better. Hope you like it!**_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 13

BPOV

I pulled away from the Cullen's house faster than I wanted to. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to hide and be alone to cry. I didn't like crying in public if I could avoid it. And to do it in front of all the Cullen's was horrifying. I knew they heard the whole conversation between Edward and I. I am sure with all the yelling they could have stayed in the house and heard. But no they came outside to watch me fall apart. I pulled out onto the highway and headed for town. I was pretty sure one of them would follow me. Who, I didn't know for sure. Maybe Carlisle or Esme. Edward I hoped would stay put and think about what I told him. I know I had heard him right. He had said he lied to me. Lied to keep me safe. Safe from his world. Remembering what he said just made the tears come out faster.

I didn't remember passing through town and pulling into the driveway. I sat in the car for a moment and just let the tears fall. It was a good thing Charlie was gone on a fishing day trip. If he saw me like this he would think I had gone back to the way it was seven years ago. I got out of the car and headed into the house. I didn't stop on the first floor I just headed for my room. Flung myself on the bed and continued crying. The last hour was playing as a re-run now in my head. I couldn't stop it. Over, and over again. I watched his face contort when I said how Jacob helped me. I watched him say the words LIED to you like it was a mantra. I didn't want to believe it. He had left me in the forest. He left me. Not the other way around. If he expects me to forgive him so easily… I didn't want to think about. I just laid there on my bed. The tears finally stopping. I was about to sit up when I heard someone come through the door. I wouldn't have heard it but the door way creaked. I looked it was Alice.

"Bella?"

"What is it Alice?" I had that feeling that Edward was outside now too.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I stopped I wasn't okay. I was hurting again. "Yes." I told her trying to shake off that I was hurt. Oh hell I don't think I could pull this off. "I don't think I am okay." I finally said.

"He still loves you."

"Why didn't he come back then? Why did he wait so long if he loved me still?" I didn't want to take it out on her again. It still wasn't her fault. She couldn't answer for him. It was his fault he left. He didn't want me. He didn't love me anymore.

"You will have to ask him why he didn't come back."

"If he loves me so much, why do I still feel so broken inside?" _Broken, shattered, and destroyed pretty much empty inside._ I said to myself in my head. I didn't want to be like that anymore. I wanted to be Bella again. I wanted to be normal.

"It's been seven years Bella. Not everything will be normal in twenty-four hours. You need to talk. Work together, be together like you used to." She was right. But I wanted to fight with myself first. I needed to be normal first. I needed to think about what our fight brought out. Alice knew what I was contemplating. She had known all along that I was still in love with Edward. She just needed a conformation. I had given it to her the other day but she needed it again. I could see it in her eyes.

"I know. I want to be. I want to be with him again. I want to be together. I still love him and that will never change." There conformation set. I saw Alice smile. That was my conformation that Edward was outside waiting. Waiting to see me.

I sat there and looked at Alice and my hands. The scar that James had left was still burning. It was burning all through the blow up outside the Cullen's. I thought back to when Edward had to save me. Save me from becoming a vampire so I could remain human. Being literally broken, in the hospital and the promise that he would never leave me. He had promised. He said he would never leave me. And he did. That was the part I couldn't get over. I heard a car pull up and a door slam. Next thing I knew I heard Charlie downstairs. Alice disappeared leaving me to my thoughts. I know Charlie wanted to see Alice so it was good she went downstairs. I curled up on the bed into a ball with my knees under my chin. I started to rock.

I was a mess. I needed to think. I needed to relax. I needed to be with Edward. Edward had kept me calm when we were together. My mind started to drift again to our fight. The word lied kept being played but another point kept coming up. He wanted me. Only me. _Could this work?_ I asked myself. _Could we be back together and be happy like nothing ever happened?_ I wanted this and he wanted this obviously. I had to stand my ground. I had to be strong. I didn't want to break again. Even though I was broken still. I think a part of me always would be broken. My heart wasn't whole. It was whole when I was with Edward. I was normal when I was with Edward. I was myself with Edward. I stood up and went to the top of the stairs. I couldn't hear if Alice was still here or not.

"Alice." I called from the top of the stairs.

"Just talking to your dad Bella. I'm still here."

"Okay." Good she was still here. I padded quietly back to my room. I curled back up on the bed and starred at the wall. _What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself. _I want to believe him. I want to be with him._

I emptied my mind of all the things that were playing in it. I needed peace. Even if it was just for a few moments. I needed a shower. I waited for Alice to come back up and say good night before I got up from the bed and got my pajama's from the chair. I was going in the shower. I needed to relax. I needed to think some more.

Stepping into the shower in the hot water made my mind go blank for just a few minutes. Putting my head under the water and just letting it hit over my shoulders felt so good. But no sooner had I done that I started thinking about what I was going to do. Yes I know he lied to me. His reason was to keep me safe from his world. The way he lived. Did he know that Japer still blamed himself for my 18th party disaster? I didn't think he did. I know Jasper would hide it well. He would only tell Alice. I wanted Edward. I always did. I always would forever. He had said he wanted me forever too. I had to do this. I had to keep these thoughts going. Or I would break apart again. My mind wandered again. It went back to the beginning of the week. The second day at the school. His eyes watching me. Smoldering, dazzling me all over again. He wanted to talk to me. I didn't. It was over he had left. The end of class. He came up to talk to me. His voice. His beautiful, angelic voice. _Why am I so torn? The answer should be so easy._ I told myself. The days that followed, the talk on the porch. I was so upset that night because I didn't get to say what I wanted. I wanted to tell him I still wanted him. That I still loved him. That I would forever. But I didn't think he returned the favor.

Tears started running down my cheeks as I recalled being with Jacob and torn up over what I wanted. Who I wanted. I had decided from then that I always wanted Edward. Even if he didn't want me at the time. Things were different now. Now I knew. I knew he wanted me. He wanted me. Just me. Yes he lied. He lied to keep me safe. But he wanted me. Forever. _'Bella I think you just made your decision'_ I said out loud.

I turned off the water, dried off and brushed my wet hair out. I felt better. I had made a decision. It probably wasn't the best decision for the situation but if this was going to work we would have to start fresh. No more lies. No more secrets. Just the two of us. And talking was a must. I dried my tears away. I still looked like a mess. I still looked torn. But I wanted this. I wanted to be with him. Forever.

I dressed quickly making sure I cleaned up the bathroom before I left. In my reverie I hadn't noticed that I had strewn towels and my other clothes all over the place. I came out of the bathroom and walked around the corner to my room. I hadn't even walked in yet and I saw him standing there. He was still. Still as a marble statue. Perfect and 'god' like. Not a hair out of place. I know he noticed me because he was starring at me. His golden eyes were smoldering. They were drawing me in as they always did. I missed them. I missed him. I crossed the doorway and kept my eyes on his. I closed the door and waited. My legs didn't want to go further. They wanted to stay right there. I had to make them move. _Move legs please_ I commanded them. I walked across the floor to stand in front of him. I just starred at him. I held his gaze as he held mine. I stood on my tiptoes and blurted out what I wanted to say.

"Edward, don't you ever, ever, ever leave me broken like that again." I then kissed him with as much force as I could. I was trying to be as forward as he was only just a few hours ago. He was returning my kiss with just as much force as I had put into it. I was loosing my breath. I didn't want to pass out and ruin this. I needed to pull away. I didn't want to. I loved kissing him. I loved being back in his arms. I pulled away to catch my breath finally.

"Bella, I promise never, never ever to leave you again. We are forever. I realize that now." He kissed me this time. It wasn't as long as the previous two but none the less it was still perfect to me. He was taking it easy on me. He didn't want to hurt me.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward."

"I'm sorry. I will be sorry forever, for leaving you."

"It is behind us now. I want to start fresh. No more anger. We both had reasons to be angry and upset. But if we are going to do this we start fresh." I looked at him and watched his eyes. They were happy. No black was seeping through. They were perfect golden orbs with a happy sentiment in them.

"Okay."

"Stay with me? Like you used to." He grinned at me. My favorite smile. I smiled back. We were going to talk this out now. I needed a few questions answered. Even if Alice had told me that he was tracking Victoria, I needed to hear it from him. He picked me up in his arms and took me over to the bed and gently laid me down. He wrapped my comforter around me. He remembered how I used to shiver in his arms, since he was so cold. "Edward." I asked. "What were you doing after you left?"

"I was tracking. Tracking Victoria. I lost her and came back here. I was too late to catch her it seems." I shuddered. I didn't want to remember but it was already on the surface. I had suppressed all those memories a long time ago. And now they had all resurfaced.

"What did you do with my things? The pictures I took and my cd." I asked him. He moved off the bed with such grace and speed and made it to my floor with out making a noise. He lifted the floorboard and handed me the pictures I took seven years ago, then the cd with my lullaby on it and the lastly the plane tickets to Florida. "It was here all along?"

"Yes." He looked at me sheepishly.

I didn't want to tell him the radio was just a few feet from me. I had clawed the thing out of my truck. It was a good thing that the closet door was shut. He would be upset with me. I didn't want to ruin this moment. This unbelievably happy moment. I was with Edward. Edward was here with me. No more anger, no more tears, no more fighting. He was here and we could be together. I felt normal. I felt happy. I finally got my forever back.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**I hope the last chapter explained Bella's fight with herself. I love the reviews. Keep them coming please. Tell me if you agree with Bella or if you agree with Edward. Thank you to all that have my story on favorite or story alert. It is much appreciated.**_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 14

BPOV

I woke with a start. I remembered everything. It felt like I had not even slept. But I know I had. I was in Edwards's arms. I remembered standing in the shower and going over in my head the fight and the contemplations I had. At the time it was only a few hours earlier. We had a huge blow up in the front of his home. His whole family had watched this time, as I broke apart again. I had confessed that I still loved him, and would forever. His confession was that he lied and didn't want to leave. Then the kiss. I couldn't handle it so I left him standing there and had driven off. Over the course of a couple of hours and a talk with Alice I had decided that I was going to forgive him. I remembered coming back to my room from having a shower and he was standing there waiting. Waiting for me. I had decided I wanted my forever. A fresh new forever.

I opened my eyes and his face was just inches from mine. I shut them again and then re-opened them as he spoke. "Good morning Bella." I inhaled his scent. Committing it to memory again. As I am sure he did for me.

"Edward" I was happy he stayed with me. I kissed him not caring if I had morning breath. I kissed him again and again until he pulled back.

"Bella…." I cut him off again with another kiss.

"I have to…" I kissed him again. "Make up for…." I kissed him a second time. "Seven years." I said. Hoping he would understand. I had wanted to do this for so long. I didn't want to be interrupted.

"We will have forever my love." Edward said with surety in his voice this time.

"Not if Charlie finds you here. He will kill you." I said suddenly remembering my father had no idea what had happened.

"Charlie is gone. He checked on you this morning. He wanted to make sure you were okay. Since he thought you had spent the day with Alice. He is fishing with Billy."

"He didn't see you did he?"

"No Bella. I heard him before he came to check on you. I hid in the closet." _Uh-oh_ I thought to myself. He had probably seen the radio. "By the way how come the radio is in the closet? And what kind of animal took it out of your truck?"

"I kind of clawed it out. The only damage it did was to my nails. I didn't want anything to be reminded of you leaving. That was a reminder. I'm sorry. The truck doesn't work any more anyhow. I finally decided to keep it after a couple of months." I had such a sheepish look on my face. I knew he was going to find it sooner or later. I just had wished it had been later. He looked at me and watched my sheepish smile. He knew why I did it. I could see it in his eyes.

"I understand why you did it Bella. If it had been the other way around I think I would have done the same thing."

I snuggled up to his side and realized he had left at some point. His clothes were different. "You left?" I didn't realize that there was actually a panicky edge to my voice. He had promised never to leave me again.

"Charlie was still here when I left. You were safe. He was sleeping lightly. Besides I couldn't leave the house with the same clothes on, now could I?" When he said the last part it seemed eerily familiar. Like it was deja vu.

"But you still left." The edge in my voice more prominent.

"Charlie was still here my love. He will still look out for you no matter what. You're his daughter."

"I have a question," I claimed sitting straight up. I had totally put aside the fact that he had left.

"Sure."

"How is this going to work tomorrow? We can't be seen together except in class, as student and teacher."

"I'll play the student. You are playing the teacher. Alice and the others know that they can't let it slip that they know you."

"Can you stay away and be the student. I know you Edward." _All to well_ I thought in my head. "You will want to stand outside the door watching and making sure I am safe."

"Alice I hope has had a vision of this working out."

"What about her other vision. The one you told me about when I was having dinner with one of your other teachers."

"He is not one of mine but we don't know anything else. I will protect you. I will keep Charlie safe too. I won't let anything else happen to you Bella."

"You've said that before Edward." He had said it to me before. Before the incident with James. And before he left.

"I know. I will be sorry I left and didn't keep those words I spoke to you." He said to me with remorse.

"I have one more question."

"Okay."

"What was the real reason you left?" I needed to know. It was for my sanity.

"The real reason." He was still. His face full of remorse.

"Yes the real reason."

"I left because I didn't want you to be hurt. When you were with me I subjected you to so much pain. I didn't want to continue that. I didn't want to see you hurt anymore. Being so fragile you could get hurt so easily Bella. When James had you I didn't know what I would find. He had bit you. You were hurting. I could barely lift you with out you crying out in pain. At the party it was Jasper. When he came at you because you had cut your finger. I didn't want to subject you to that anymore. I lied to keep you safe. I had to keep lying to myself to stay away from you. As soon as I left I wanted to turn around and come back and get you."

"I would have come with you. I would have gone anywhere as long as it was with you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I am still a soulless monster Bella."

"To me you have a soul. If you didn't have a soul how could you be with your family? Be loving to me and happy." He didn't say anything back. He was thinking about what I had just said. "Do you want to ask me anything? Do you want to know anything about what I have done while you were gone?" I seemed to be asking all the questions. I had the ones that I wanted answered now it was his turn to ask.

"I have a few but I want to make sure we are okay. I want us to be happy again."

"Edward I am happy now. I am happy with you. I don't want anybody else. I tried that. I want you, like you want just me." I proclaimed to him. "You can ask me anything."

"Okay. If you are sure." He was hesitant. "Why Jacob Black?"

"He was there. He picked me back up. Put my heart back together. Well the shell anyhow. It was still gone. It was with you. You had taken it with you."

"How did he put you back together?" He looked like he didn't want the answer but asked it anyhow.

"I won't lie. He was helping me because he was in love with me. I was not myself. I told myself I wouldn't be with anyone else. Nobody. But he was there and you were gone…" I trailed off. "I was testing my danger limits all the time. I guess I was a little drunk one night after drinking it for the first time. I jumped off the cliff in La Push. That is when Victoria ran into me the first time. I was in the water and all I saw was red. It scared me so much that I thought I needed Jacob so I would stay safe. So we were warming up and one thing led to another." I paused to look at him. He had black as coal eyes. Anger filled them. His hands were clinched. If he weren't so pale to begin with they would be pure white now. I continued very slowly. "I was coming out of the house to go for a walk when Victoria dragged me into the woods. Jacob came in after me as he had just arrived at the house. He saved me from being bitten again. If I had been I would be just like you right now. There was no one to suck the venom out. Jacob was bitten instead and he had to wait for it to come out of his system. Three days it took. Victoria ran. She has not been back. Well to my knowledge anyhow." I stopped. He was still angry. His eyes still black as black, even though they were a golden color just minute ago. His fists still clinched and still as statue. "Jacob and I don't talk much these days. He imprinted on a girl and fell totally in love. I was happy he got to be happy." I finished answering his question. Even though he still looked so angry he asked another.

"What about the pack?"

"I don't see them. I haven't heard anything from them."

"Are you…" he trailed off.

"If you're going to ask if I am going to be happy with you then the answer is yes. It will always be yes. I decided a long time ago that I wanted you Edward. I was not whole with out you. I wanted you to come and get me. I wanted to feel your arms. In the shower I realized I was done trying to be angry and upset. I realized that you wanted me, and I wanted you. I had decided if we were going to do this we would start fresh. No Jacob, no Mike from high school to interfere."

With saying that he stopped me and kissed me with such passion I just melted in his arms. His eyes were still black but they were slowly going back to normal. He pulled away to let me catch a breath. "No more Bella. I don't want to hear anymore. I just want you safe in my arms."

"You are mad that I slept with Jacob? I can see it in your eyes Edward." I didn't know if he was going to be ok with my admission.

"It was unfortunate but I am not mad anymore. I was not here. If I was it would have been me instead." He paused. "I am here now."

I watched him. He was still mad. His eyes were slowly coming to the golden color I loved. I had just told him that I had slept with another guy and he said he wasn't mad. I knew him. He would be mad for a little bit longer. If he ran into Jacob anytime soon he would not be kind at first.

"Your eyes are still black Edward. I know you're still mad."

"I'm okay Bella."

"Your not thirsty?" I asked knowing that he had just hunted the day before.

"No." He paused. "I have full control of that."

"How? I thought I was _'your brand of heroin' _as you stated it to me all those years ago."

"Wanting you and being away from you for seven years does that to you."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Don't get me wrong. I still crave your blood but I want you more. I want you to feel safe with me."

I was quiet for a while. I didn't want to move. I took in all he had said. He really did only leave to keep me safe from another James situation. I was glad to know it wasn't anything more serious. But the past seven years was because of a lie. I started to get up. I needed to have my human minute in the bathroom. He looked at me questioning why I was getting up.

"I need to have a human minute." I said. He understood.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm sure you are hungry."

"Yes." In response to the yes my stomach growled.

I got up out of bed and before I could turn around to kiss him he was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. They are wonderful. I hope you liked the last chapter. I know I left you wondering if he had gone again didn't I. Considering he was so mad that Bella had slept with Jacob when it should have been him.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 15

I panicked. He had disappeared so fast. I knew he was in the house somewhere. I headed to the bathroom and had my human minute. I was a mess. I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth. I know I would be eating in a few minutes but still it felt better brushing my teeth. I headed down the stairs. I didn't hear anything. It was like it was just I in the house. I started to panic. Maybe he had left again. I didn't want to do this again. I reached the bottom step and I heard a pan hit the stove in the kitchen. Edward was in the kitchen. My heart stopped and then started again as I realized I didn't need to panic. I stood in the doorway and watched him. He was cracking an egg over the pan so delicately.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"Just after I met you." He said smiling his wonderful crooked smile at me. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to do it for you. So you didn't have to cook by yourself for yourself."

"Oh. That is sweet." I ate the eggs he gave me. It tasted like a chef had prepared it. I wondered to myself how he learned to make these and make them taste so good. He couldn't test them out on his family. None of them ate human food.

"What would you like to do today Bella?" He asked when I had finished the last bite.

"I don't know." I honestly didn't know what to do. Now that I wasn't hiding and constantly thinking about wanting Edward, I had nothing to do.

"How about we go to our meadow? I didn't want to go back there with out you."

"Okay." I wasn't going to disagree with that.

He waited in the kitchen as I dressed. I tried to go quickly but I had to calm my heart. It was beating too fast. I brushed my teeth again to get the remaining egg out of them. I quickly wrote a note to Charlie and headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. I propped the note up and we left the kitchen hand in hand.

Once outside I was about to get in the driver side when he looked at me. I relinquished the keys and went around to the other side and got in. Edward still loved to drive. He wouldn't let me drive I was pretty sure of that. He got in with out making a noise, started the car and backed out swiftly. I knew he loved to drive fast and I was glad to see that hadn't changed. I would have to get used to it all over again. He was stealing glances at me and then slowed down just for me. I watched him driving. He was in his own thoughts. I guess we had sped up at some point because we arrived shortly after that. He pulled onto the shoulder and got out of the car. He opened my door and pulled me carefully out of the car, and set me on my feet. He closed the door and I leaned back against the car. He kissed me leaving me breathless and dizzy. I don't think that would ever change. We walked a little ways into the trees before he pulled me on his back and took off running.

"Bella were here." I guess I had closed my eyes at some point in the five minutes it took to get to the open meadow.

"Give me a minute. I have to get used to that all over again. I am however glad that you didn't hit any trees."

"Did you have your eyes open again?"

"For some of it."

"I'll remind you to close them again when we head home."

"Thanks." I said and smiled letting him know I was okay.

We spent the morning in the meadow. I walked around the squishy grass as Edward sat in the middle waiting for me. I thought about the last time I was here. It was so long ago. I recalled the first time as well. Edward had wanted to show me what he looked like in the sun. His diamond faceted skin dazzled me. He was still getting used to being around me and had a panic attack. He showed me how fragile I was to him. He broke the roots from a tree and cracked them across the meadow into another tree. He had explained that I was his brand of 'heroin'. I came to sit down beside him and propped himself up on one arm to stare at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me breaking the silence.

"I was remembering the first time you brought me here. When you wanted to show me what you looked like in the sun."

He went quiet. He was thinking about that time too. We were both quiet for a long time. We just laid in the grass together. I was watching the clouds go by not thinking of anything in particular when the question hit me.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Why did you stay away for so long?" I didn't ask that question last night or this morning.

"I didn't want to interfere with your life. It was hard enough leaving you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I didn't know you had left when my family had come back. I didn't dare come to see Charlie to ask."

"You didn't want to find me?"

"I did actually. The Friday you came home I was trying to find out where you had gone. I had waited long enough. I needed to see you. I was opening your window when I knew you were home."

"It was you." I said abruptly.

"What was me?" he looked at me confused at my outburst.

"My nightmare I had that night was different. My face felt cold. Like you were touching and tracing my jaw line. It wasn't my dream was it?"

"No it wasn't your dream. I confess it was I. I was removing some of your stray hair from across your face. I couldn't help but trace your jaw line like a used too. I didn't really touch you I was really close to you. I had to stop myself from waking you up to tell you it was a bad dream."

"I don't know what I would have done if you had woke me."

"If I had I am sure we wouldn't be sitting here today."

"I was still in love with you Edward. It may have taken some more time but I would have forgave you eventually."

"What were you thinking when I walked into the classroom that first English class I had with you?"

"A lot of things." I paused and looked at my hands. "I thought this couldn't be happening. I was in a dream and I would wake up soon."

"When you realized you were not, what did you think?"

"I wasn't sure. When you said you wanted to talk I was still angry. I didn't know if I could hold myself together with what I had told you. So I had to leave. And well you know what happened with me in my car."

"Yes. I wanted to stop. But I did detect the anger. I wasn't sure you hadn't moved on."

"If I had what would you have done?" I asked curious now.

"Make sure you were happy. If you were not I would have fought for you."

"Really."

"Really. Bella you are my forever. You are my life. I will not exist with out you. The past is the past, we have only the future to look forward to."

I kissed him. I had my answer. I laid back in the grass with him and he pulled me close.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**I love the reviews. You are so kind. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I decided I am going to try and squish in a few more chapters. Making it just a little bit longer for all of you. I didn't think I would get such a good reception with it being my first. I am glad you like it!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 16

Continuing BPOV

School on Monday was going to be hard and a little bit awkward. I could only imagine what Alice will be doing in the class. She would probably bounce around more now that Edward and I are back together. I had to keep it together. I had to make sure I didn't run straight to Edward to hold him or sneak a kiss from him. Teachers just don't date students. It is forbidden and cause for being fired. The school must not know.

I had Alice in the first class back from the weekend. She was bouncing around in her seat the first ten minutes of class. She finally settled down when I stared at her. About mid class she had that blank stare quite a few times. She was getting a vision.

Tuesday was harder. Edward was in my last junior English class of the day. He looked so amazing that it was hard for me to believe all that had happened over the weekend. He had only seen me this morning and yet he was writing me notes all through class. I knew he was going to hand them in with his summary. I also knew I would read them before I left the school. I still loved his fancy writing. I knew the other girls in the class would always stare at him or think about him. He was always grinning when he wrote me a new note. I don't think he paid attention at all but he had his summary done at the end of class. He was the last one to hand it in and because he was standing in front of me holding it out to me I took it and brushed my fingers across his cold hands.

All week this went on. He would stay with me at night. Leave in the morning to get ready to leave for school. I would arrive and stare across the parking lot at the Cullen family and smile. All of them would smile back with exception of Rosalie.

Friday I had to stay behind and get some new material photocopied in the staff room when James approached me.

"Bella. How have you been?"

"Busy, and you James?"

"Busy as well. I was wondering if you were doing anything for dinner tonight?"

"I have plans tonight James. Another time maybe?"

"Of course. How about next week? Would Tuesday work for you?"

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you." I said to him as the last sheet shot out from the copier. I put an elastic around the loose sheets and held them to my chest before looking back up at James. "I do apologize but I do need to head out. It is a two and a half hour drive back home."

"Let me know about Tuesday okay."

"I will."

"Have a good weekend Bella."

"You too James."

I quickly left the staff room before he could ask me anything else. For pretences I would have to go to dinner. Besides Charlie didn't know I was involved with Edward again. He wouldn't be happy about it. I trekked out to the car and was about to throw my stuff in the back when Edward came up behind me. There was nobody else in the parking lot when I did a quick scan before I turned around.

"Ms. Swan?" He said grinning my favorite smile.

"Edward you scared the life out of me." I smiled back at him. I was glad he was still here but he should have waited in the car or off campus.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Hurry get in before somebody comes out. Some of the teachers are still here."

"I know."

"Do you know that one asked me to dinner tonight?"

"Yes." He said with and edge.

"You know I refused."

"I heard it in his mind yes."

"You know that I am going to have to accept on Tuesday to go to dinner again with him. To keep up pretences."

"I know." He said.

He was taking this quite well considering everything that had happened. I watched him as he got into the car on the passenger side. I got in the driver side and quickly started the car before James could come out and ask anything else.

"Will you be okay with me going to dinner?"

"I will. I will be nearby though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. He still makes me antsy."

"Why do you think that?"

"For one his name." He looked at me. He was puzzled at why I said what I had. "It's James." I said in reply to his puzzled look.

"Oh."

"While you were away I tended to stay away from anyone that had the name James or Victoria. I also tended to stay away from them if they were very, very pale." He didn't say anything. He looked sad that the whole thing with James the tracker was still bothering me. It would for a long time. I had the scar to prove it to me everyday. "I didn't want to go out with him the first time but I hadn't been out in so long."

"It's okay Bella. We are keeping up pretences. As long as nothing happens to you I am okay with it."

"Okay."

"We are far enough from the school. How about letting me drive?" He moved me from the seat and slid over with out the car stopping. I watched him with huge eyes as he sped up.

"Edward. How come you won't let me drive?"

"We won't crash with me driving. I can hear who is coming and I have better reflexes. I thought we went over this years ago."

"I know but I am a better driver now." I paused. "I have a safer car."

"I know. I should let you drive. But right now I just want to get you home and spend some time with you."

"Then that is okay with me." I smiled. His heart was in the right place. I wasn't going to object on the subject anymore.

Arriving home we headed to Edwards house first. I knew Charlie would have got a pizza by now. When he didn't want to cook it was always pizza. He took me out of the car and set me on my feet when I saw Emmett at the door.

"The love birds are home." He said.

I laughed. He must have been watching out for us. "I think they are expecting us." I said. Edward was shaking his head smiling.

"They are all thinking how cute we are. And that we fell back into the way we were so quickly." He paused. "It's because we look like we used to look before I left you." He explained.

"Oh. Well I am sure if there wasn't seven years in between that we would still look like this."

"I think you may be right." He kissed me and led me up the stairs into the house.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**I know the last chapter was fluffy and cutesy but it kind of fit. Don't hate me because of it. I am still floored that you all like my story. Thank you to all that have reviewed. Also thank you to all that have put it on their favorites and alert list.**_

_**Sorry about only putting up one chapter yesterday. I was trying to finish my work up.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! Something big is coming soon!**_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 17

BPOV still

Over the weekend I spent most of it in Edwards house. I wanted to know what everyone was up to. Edward cooked for me, which was surprising still. And it was extremely well prepared. Sitting in their un-used kitchen watching him cook on Sunday was a treat.

"Edward. How did you learn to cook so well? You don't eat human food so who did you test it out on?"

"Sometimes Emmett would taste it. He was curious and sometimes it was a dare. Jasper did too. I learned from the Food Network."

"I'm sure that didn't go over well."

"I was amazed that they did it. I don't think I could have if the roles were reversed."

"You probably would if it was a dare. Emmett and Jasper would have got to you."

"Probably. But now that you're here I can cook just for you and not have to test it out."

"Well I have been the tester many times. My mother is not a very good cook. Many disasters and un-edible things." I shuddered at the memory.

By Monday Edward was so in tune with me again it was hard to leave him to be the teacher and him the student. But if we were going to hide the fact that we were back together it had to be done. I had driven to school by myself. No doubt Edward had driven behind. But by time I had got to the school he was already there. I smiled at the Cullen's and Hales and headed to the staff room to drop off my jacket. There stood James with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Bella. How was your weekend?"

"Un-eventful." I was lying. It was eventful. I was with Edward. "Is the invitation for dinner still open for tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

"Of course it is. Are you accepting?"

"I am."

"Is the same restaurant okay?"

"Sure."

I smiled at him and excused myself. I had to prepare for my day. I headed to my classroom and was stopped by some of my students asking what the next book we were going to cover was. I told them they would find out when the other classes were completed the first one. Once at the classroom I found Alice inside already.

"Alice how come you are so early?"

"I had a vision in the car on the way here."

"Oh."

"A vampire is going to be here in Seattle. It didn't show me who. It was like the one I had of the vampire coming to Forks. Their decision changed."

"I suppose Edward is going to be keeping a closer watch now?"

"Yes. Your scents are intertwined again. I don't think he wants a repeat of the baseball game all those years ago."

"Well I don't want that to happen again either." I didn't want to remember the James incident but since it was brought up I shuddered at it. And as always the scar on my hand started to burn. The other students from Alice's class started to trickle in and she sat down in her seat. Once the bell rang I started class.

The day went really quickly. I tried not to think about what Alice had told me in the morning. I wanted to forget it entirely. But out of the corner of my eye every so often I caught Edward going by the classroom door checking on me.

Tuesday was worse. And he wanted me to cancel the dinner date I had with James. I couldn't do that if we were going to keep up pretences. He kept an eye out all day. And in my last class I had the pleasure of trying to teach him. He was making me nervous and it was starting to show. For a change he had his summary done first with a note attached.

_Bella,_

_Stop being nervous. Your heart is beating a million times a minute._

_I will keep you safe. Forever._

_Edward_

I calmed down after that. I continued teaching and after the final bell rang I looked at Edward and smiled. He was the only student that remained.

"I will keep you safe Bella. Please don't worry. I don't want to loose you again."

"I know. I just have to tell my heart that." I wanted to give him a hug and feel his arms around me. But since we were still in the school we couldn't. I watched him as he struggled to keep a reasonable distance. He wanted to do the same thing. "Are you going to the restaurant tonight?"

"Yes. I will be in your car. You are taking your car aren't you?"

"Yes I will be insisting."

"I will know if anything happens from outside."

"Okay."

We left the classroom together and I pulled the door shut behind me. The halls were empty. Edward walked me to the staff room and then quietly and quickly left me standing there. I pushed the door open and James was waiting on the other side.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Are you going to take your car? I know your drive is quite long."

"Yes." I said grabbing my jacket.

Dinner went well. I was a little chattier then the last time. Which he noticed. He told me more about his family and the school we were both teaching at. By time dinner had finished I was tired and ready to head home. He paid the bill again and I thanked him for it. Walking out of the restaurant into the cool air I realized I had forgot my jacket inside. I excused myself and said goodnight and went back in to retrieve my jacket. Coming back outside I saw James getting into the car and a red haired girl was getting in on the other side. I froze. He didn't know I was watching him so I starred out curiosity. She kissed him in the car and he pulled out. It was too much like Victoria. I shook my head when Edward came up behind me.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked turning me around. "Your heart is racing."

"I just saw James get into his car and he had a red haired girl get in on the other side."

He froze and smelt the air. His eyes went wide and his nostrils flared.

"I can't believe I missed it. I was so in tune to you that I missed the scent I was watching out for. It was a vampire." He said calming down for me.

"Vampire. But it couldn't be her could it?"

"The scent is not strong but I have smelled it before."

"It is her. Isn't it?"

"I can't be sure. Her scent is mixed with others that I can't place." He was watching me. "It is most likely her." He watched my face fall. I didn't want this again. I thought she was gone. That she had given up trying to get a mate for a mate.

"Bella. It's okay. I will be on watch from now on. If I can't the others will be."

"I know I just don't want anyone to be hurt. I don't want to live through this again."

"I'm driving you home." He said hand out waiting for the keys. I handed them over. I was not in a state to drive right now. I couldn't believe that it was happening again.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**I know the last chapter was fluffy and cutesy but it kind of fit. Don't hate me because of it. I am still floored that you all like my story. Thank you to all that have reviewed. Also thank you to all that have put it on their favorites and alert list.**_

_**Sorry about only putting up one chapter yesterday. I was trying to finish my work up.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! Something big is coming soon!**_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 18

I tried not to worry over the next few days. It was hard when Edward was going by the classroom and stopping to watch to make sure I was not doing too much thinking. I plunged myself into my teaching and was trying to forget it.

By two weeks after the dinner date with James I was going bonkers. Nothing had happened yet. And I was getting tired of being watched by all the Cullen's. Edward I had no problem with but all of them were starting to get painful. I would be getting ready to leave in the morning and it was usually Esme that came and watched while Edward left to get ready for school. Edward usually drove behind me when we all left. I know he hated driving slow and that this was killing him every morning.

I had told Edward the evening before that I had to be at a teachers meeting. He said he would keep up pretenses and leave with his family but he would stop and back track and keep an eye on things. I was sure that all the teachers were carpooling as the meeting was off campus. I had arrived at the school and parked and was getting out of my car when Edwards Volvo took up the spot next to mine. I had been fine up to this point and nothing had happened to me. I stopped worrying. I was pointedly trying to avoid James. And now that Edward knew he had told me he smelt her on him. She had found another mate. A human one, who just happened to be named James. He was watching James to make sure he didn't come too close. If he did and he was in the area he would interrupt and ask questions about an assignment that was due. He was still keeping up pretences. Today Edward couldn't interrupt because James was the one that was carpooling. I couldn't object because I was the last teacher to be assigned.

Edward had caught me in the hall at lunch and we had a quick conversation. I told him I had to go with James to the meeting. He said he would do what he was going to and backtrack. He didn't expect anything to happen but he couldn't be for sure.

By the end of the day I was ready to skip the meeting. I was wound so tightly with all the Cullen's checking on me. Even Rosalie was being nice and checking up on me. I left the insanely crowded hallway for the peaceful staff room. I was just shutting the door after peeking back out to see Edward disappearing down the hallway. I almost ran right smack into James.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there James." I said straightening up.

"It's okay Bella. I was just going to come and find you before you walked in. I wanted to see if you were ready to go?"

"Let me grab my jacket and we can carpool to the meeting."

He led me to his car and opened my door for me. Much like Edward had done and still did. The off campus meeting wasn't too far from the school. I could have walked over but I didn't say anything.

The meeting went over the classes that would be offered in the next semester and the content it should have in them. Also class size and various other things. I didn't think I would be teaching there come the following semester but I paid attention anyway. I was just finished writing my notes down when James whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing tonight Bella?"

"I have to get home. I have a lot of papers to mark. My history class had a quiz today and I have a feeling most of them are borderline pass."

"That is too bad. I wanted to show you something in town."

I thought to myself. Edward was watching he would make sure I was ok. I could go for a few minutes. "I have a few minutes I guess."

"Great. Looks like the meeting is done. We can head there now."

"Where is there?"

"It is where the students practice their plays and dancing for the dance classes. The school rents out a warehouse that they have made quite like an auditorium. Since I am the drama teacher I have access to it all the time."

"Oh. I didn't realize the school had such an auditorium. I thought there was one in the school."

"There is but it is not for practicing. The school likes to do things off campus to make it more enjoyable. Not so school like." He smiled as he led me back to the car. I got in and closed the door.

We arrived at the warehouse and I walked in. Instead of a proper auditorium it was more like a studio with wooden floors much like…I froze. _Not again_ I told myself. _I am not going to do this again_. It was just like last time with James the tracker in the ballet studio. It was too much like it. My stomach did a few flip-flops. _Edward where are you?_ I asked myself. I hoped he was outside waiting. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but my heart was giving me away. I knew James couldn't hear it, but if she was here she would. How did she know that the other James had broken me in a ballet studio? _How could she have known?_ I asked myself. The Cullen's killed him. I took two tentative steps forward into the studio. Mirrors were on the walls. Not good. The warehouse already had high ceilings. That was not good either. I didn't like this. I was going to turn around and back out and make my way back to the school myself. I went to step back and he was right there.

"What do you think?" He asked standing behind me.

"It's nice." I squeaked. I couldn't help it my voice didn't want to work properly just yet. He hadn't seen my face yet. I tried to take off the frozen look before I turned around.

"How come you wanted to show me this?" I asked. Not really wanting the answer I was getting scared but I tried to hide it.

"I thought maybe you might be interested." He didn't say anything more. I slowly turned around and saw who I was dreading.

Victoria.

My face was frozen. My eyes wide. I was starting to panic. I wanted to turn to run but they were blocking the exit. I started to step backwards. One step, then another. As I stepped back, they stepped forward. I was being corralled again.

"I knew eventually that I would find you Bella. You couldn't hide from me forever. A mate for a mate." I was frozen on the spot. I had no one to help me now. Now would have been the perfect time for Alice to have a vision of me here. I knew that probably wouldn't be happening. I hope Edward knew where I was. I hoped and prayed he would come to find me. And I hoped I was alive.

"Edward and I are not together any more Victoria." I lied.

"I have been watching your house. Keeping myself away from the other vampires. Masking my scent." She smiled. "I smelt him outside the restaurant. It was mixed with your scent."

I was still backing up till I ran into a column. I had to stop. I was already pale but I think now I was just as pale as the vampires. "You don't have to do this."

"I do. Edward killed my James. He took him away from me." She paused. "Now I am going to take him away from you." She came at me. If had blinked I would have missed her entirely. She pulled me away from the column and tossed me in the air. My eyes were frozen open. I didn't feel myself land but I felt the pain in my arm. It was broken. I was sure of it. I didn't hear the snap as I did when James broke my leg. She picked me up again and tossed me against the stage. I felt my head crack against the front. Then I smelt it. Blood. Rust and salt. I needed to stay awake. I was not going to pass out. I couldn't. I pulled my good arm up and felt the back of my head. It was only a small scrape, but it was bleeding badly. I watched as she laughed at nothing in particular. I wanted to stand up but I stayed down. I hoped she wouldn't come back and toss me again but I wasn't going to hold my breath. I pried my eyes open. I had to stay awake. I watched as Victoria moved over to James. She circled him and talked to him.

"Are you ready James?" I watched her pause. "Are you ready to be with me? Be like me?" I heard her ask sweetly.

"Yes."

I was amazed at her restraint when she was standing in front of him. I had to give it to on that one. It was like Edward and I when we first met and he thirsted for my blood all the time. I didn't want to watch but my eyes were still frozen open. If I closed them I would surely pass out not to wake up again.

She circled him again and took him by surprise. She bit his neck in the back and then one of his wrists. She did have a lot of trouble backing off but she managed to do it. She let him slump to the ground as he screamed out in pain. It was a horrible awful yell. I didn't want to hear it, but I had no choice. I continued to watch as she stood over him. I started to droop and before I knew it I was being tossed again. This time against the column. I heard my shoulder crunch and a sharp pain run through it. She was going to break me till I was on my last legs. What she did next surprised me. She bit me and was starting to drain the blood starting with my hand. I knew then that I wouldn't make it and I passed out waiting for death.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**This chapter is in EPOV. As will the next one.**_

_**I am making up for only putting one chapter up the other day. So far you have received 2 yesterday. I am hoping to have three up today as it is Easter and I will be doing family things over the next few days. Hope all of you can wait a couple of days for more updates after today.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 19

EPOV

"Okay I am just driving out of the parking lot for pretences. Emmett you will have to drive home. I am going to back track. I need to know that Bella is okay." I stopped. Alice was way to quiet. Then I realized why. She was getting a vision. I read her mind and my mind started racing. Bella was going to be hurt. Alice saw it. This can't happen again. She went over each detail. A studio. Victoria. James. Victoria biting James. Victoria biting Bella. "No" I shouted out loud.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked.

"We have to find her _**NOW**_. It is going to happen again. Just like before. Victoria is going after Bella. Alice just had a vision." I sped off. I drove the car to the meeting and got out. I tried to track her scent. It was fresh. I got back in the car as Alice had another vision. It was the same one but more defined. It was going to be tight. We had to know were they were going. Bella didn't know Seattle like I did. She wouldn't know where to go if she wanted to get away. If she could get away. I didn't want to start thinking like this again. I couldn't pick up the mind of James or Victoria. They were too far away for me to pick up. I was in tune with Bella and I couldn't get into her mind. I was getting frantic as I slipped back into the car. "She is still here. I don't think she left yet." My eyes darted around the parking lot. Alice got out of the car with Jasper following her. They would search the area to the left. Emmett and Rose got out after and headed in the opposite direction. Then I waited. I gave enough time for the meeting to be completed before I got out of the car again.

I went inside the building. I followed her scent to the room were the meeting was. I peered in the door and everyone was gone. _Damn_ I thought to myself. I looked around and ran at my immortal speed back to the car. I didn't care if anyone saw I needed to get to Bella. I searched the minds of the people close by. I left my car and ran in the direction the scent was. I was not the best at tracking. Actually I sucked at it but I needed to find Bella. I was not going to loose her. I wouldn't live with out her. She cannot die. I will not let her die.

I tracked the scent and the minds through a few streets. People had seen them stop in a car. The car in the parking lot was not James' car. It looked the same and smelled the same. Could it have been a decoy? I searched the minds of the strangers harder. I needed to pin point where she was. Then I saw it. Bella getting out of a car in front of a warehouse on 56th. I called Alice and told her to call Emmett and Rose and meet me at the warehouse. I ran like I had never run before. I needed to get her out. I wasn't going to break my promise again.

I burst through the doors and saw Victoria hovering over Bella. She had Bella's hand in her mouth. She had bit her. Bella's eyes were closed. The smell of her blood made my throat itch. I pushed it aside as I bombarded into Victoria throwing her across the floor. Bella had lost a lot of blood. I had to do it again. I had to find the strength to suck the venom out. I didn't want to see her in pain.

"Your too late." Victoria said laughing. She was on her feet again. "The werewolf had got in my way last time. This time she will change then I will kill her. Mate for a mate." I charged at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice come in followed by Jasper. Emmett and Rose were on their heels. Alice went straight for Bella. My brothers went straight for me. I was not going to let them have all the fun of killing her. I didn't get to take part in ripping apart James. I went straight for Bella. I regretted it. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt Bella.

In the next minute and a half my brothers and I ripped apart Victoria. She didn't put up much of a fight against three of us. She would move one way and I would move another, my brothers backing me up as I went. Finally she did a miss step and that was her ending. I headed back to Bella in a blink of an eye. I took her hand that had been bitten and did what I had done once before. I sucked the venom out. She was so weak. My throat wanted me to continue. It was begging me too. I wanted to but I wanted Bella more. I needed her. I love her. Once the blood was clean I pulled back and sat back. I had had enough strength to do it again. Alice was trying to wake her up now. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead. "Please Bella. Please be alright." I chanted more for myself than the others around me.

It felt like it was hours that I was sitting there when Alice finally spoke. "Edward. You need to take her to Carlisle or to the hospital. Rose brought your car."

Carlisle would be able to help her. Did nobody call him? "I'll call Carlisle. Go now before it gets too late. We will finish up here. I will go get Bella's car." She commanded. I snapped out of my reverie. Bella needed help. I know I had gone to medical school but Carlisle was practiced. I knew the theories but I didn't think I had enough strength to work on her myself. I lifted her up in my arms and made sure she was tucked safely in them before moving at a speed she would have hated. It was a good thing her eyes were closed. Her heart was beating but it was faint. I laid her in the car, and that is when she stirred.

"Bella. Bella I'm here love. Please wake up. Open your beautiful eyes for me please."

"Edward." She croaked.

"Yes Bella. I'm here." I leaned in close to her putting my hand on her cheek.

"She bit me."

"I know love."

"It's not burning. It's not like last time." She wanted to sit up when her eyes finally opened.

"Lay back Bella. You're in the car. I am taking you to the hospital in Forks."

"No hospitals. If my father found out." She was thinking of her father at a time like this. I shook my head. If she didn't want to go to the hospital I would take her straight to Carlisle at the house. "How did you find me?" she asked in a faint but quiet groggy voice.

"Alice saw what was going to happen. She had two visions back to back." I wasn't going to keep this from her. We were going to have no more secrets. "I had to read the minds of the people that had seen you get out of his car. A few minutes more and she would have drained you. Killing you."

"I'm sorry. I should have known not to go with him. It was a mistake from the get go. He was bitten too. I watched it. I tried so hard to stay awake. I was so sleepy and the blood. I hate the smell of blood." Her eyes closed again and I thought she had passed out on me. I started to panic. Her heart was still beating it was getting louder. "Edward why am I not burning?" She asked me opening her eyes once more.

"I sucked the venom out again. I didn't think I was going to stop again."

"I smell blood." She told me. I looked at her and watched her eyes close. I got in the drivers side and drove back towards Forks. I drove faster than I ever had before. I needed Bella. She is my forever. I needed her to be okay. I listened to her heartbeat. It was becoming regular again. She was going to be okay from what I could tell. Over and over as I sped home I told myself Bella would be okay. She had to be.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**This chapter is in EPOV. As will the next one.**_

_**I am making up for only putting one chapter up the other day. So far you have received 2 yesterday. I am hoping to have three up today as it is Easter and I will be doing family things over the next few days. Hope all of you can wait a couple of days for more updates after today.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 20

EPOV

I was almost home. Almost to Carlisle. I kept telling myself that Bella would be fine. She had to be. I made it home in about an hour. When normally for a human that is would take 3 hours with traffic. My cell was vibrating in my pocket and I answered it quickly.

"Edward."

"Yes Alice."

"Are you home yet?"

"No almost. Did Victoria change James?"

"Yes."

"Did Jasper look after it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for having your vision. We would have lost her if we were any later."

"I know Edward. We will look after things here and take care of it. You look after Bella. Take care of our sister."

I snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the dashboard. I was mad at myself for breaking my promise again. I promised her that no one would hurt her again. I broke it. I couldn't let it happen again. That was two times I broke my promise. I shook my head. I couldn't think about this now. I needed to go faster. I need for Bella to be okay. I listened to her heart. It was beating regularly now. Her blood was regenerating but she would need a transfusion. Carlisle would insist on taking her to the hospital for that. And I know Bella she would refuse if she were awake. I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella started to stir again.

"Edward." She cried.

"I'm here my love. I am driving you to Carlisle."

"I still smell blood. Not as bad as before."

"You hit your head again. Not as badly as last time." I looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Does anywhere hurt love?"

"My arm. She broke my arm like… And my shoulder. I think that is all. Well besides my hand." She was looking at her hand. It was not the same hand that she always stared at. It was the other hand the one without the scar from James. She would have two scars. Two scars to remind her of my broken promises. My hands were tensed up on the steering wheel and she noticed it.

"Bella I am so sorry." I paused waiting for her to say something like she always did. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come back to find you. If I hadn't this wouldn't have happened. I broke my promise to you again."

She watched me with her chocolate brown eyes. She was trying to sit up when I pulled into the drive and zoomed down the tree-lined road to the house. "Edward please don't be." I parked the car right in front of Carlisle who was standing there waiting for us. "You don't need to be sorry. This was not your fault. I was the one that went with him."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to see the remorse I felt. Carlisle came and took her inside and I followed. I made sure she was comfortable and then disappeared to my room to wait. Carlisle would let me know when it was okay to come and see her. The others were not back yet. But outside I heard a car coming down the drive. Then I heard Alice's thoughts. She was singing to the radio. She was in Bella's car. I settled down in my chair with my thoughts.

If I hadn't come back to find her would this have happened? Would it have happened anyhow? She did come back on her own. Victoria must have been waiting. I didn't want to think about what else may have happened. How much more Bella could have been hurt.

It must have been quite some time later when I looked up from the book I was reading. I heard someone in the hallway and then a knock on the door. I knew right away it must be Bella. I couldn't hear any thoughts. I was still very curious why I couldn't but I pushed that aside for another time. She poked her head inside and opened the door and closed it behind her. She kneeled down with a grimace but was still smiling. She removed the book and put it down beside me on the floor.

"Edward. Please don't blame yourself. I didn't know where he was taking me. I had no idea where it was. I know you are blaming yourself. I want you to stop blaming yourself. It's over. She is gone. You and your brothers killed her. I'm alive and right in front of you. And before you say it, and I know you will. I'm very glad you came into my life. It proved to me that you still love me and want me in your life. I know you wanted me safe but this would have happened even if you had not come back. Victoria wanted a mate for a mate. This made me realize something."

I looked at her. Her chocolate eyes were burning into mine. I started to look away. She stopped me and pulled my chin back to face her.

"I realized that it didn't matter if I was 18, 20 or 25, I was never going to get over loving you Edward Cullen. You are my life. My forever. As I am yours. It's over. Nothing else in the world matters but us right now." She kept looking at me and continued. "It doesn't matter if I am your teacher. It doesn't matter if you are the student. What matters is that you love me and I love you. I want my forever now. I want to stay safely in your arms for eternity. The past is now the past."

I snapped out of it then. She was my everything. My world. My forever. She was telling me it wasn't my fault. She was telling me not to blame myself. It was over. Nobody else would harm her. I was finally warm inside. I usually didn't feel anything. I looked deep into her eyes and lifted her gently into my arms as I stood, and kissed her till she was breathless. "Bella, my love, my forever" I whispered into her lips. I kissed her again and again. With each kiss came more of an urgent wanting. I had to restrain myself. I didn't want to hurt her. She had been through enough today. I lifted her again and sat back down with her in my lap.

I realized she had a cast on her arm and a bandage wrapped around the other hand. It covered the scar that Victoria left. I could see the bruises starting to form on her arms. I didn't want her to be so fragile anymore. I loved her being human but it was just too dangerous for her. Alice had seen her as a vampire so long ago. I didn't want to change her but I would have to. I would have to if I wanted her to be safe. My lie from seven years ago didn't keep her safe. This would.

I listened to her breathing and she must have fallen asleep shortly after that. I didn't know what time it was or how long we had actually been sitting there before I heard a knock on the door. I heard Alice's thoughts before she poked her head around the door. _"Can I come in Edward?"_ Alice usually didn't ask she just barged in but she knew Bella was here.

"Come in Alice." I said quietly knowing that she heard me loud and clear. I looked down and Bella was still asleep.

Alice stood before me. We were going to have one of our, I read your mind and answer conversations.

"_Is she okay?"_ I nodded. _"I heard what she told you."_

"I knew you would." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"_Do you believer her?"_ she asked in her thoughts again. I nodded again. I did. I truly believed her. I had to stop believing I was at fault for everything that had happened to her. We didn't know it was going to happen or change. Since Alice's visions were so subjective. I would be forever Bella's and Bella would be forever mine.

I felt her stir moments later. I knew she was waking up. A moment later I knew she was fully awake because she kissed my neck, leaving the spot on fire on my skin.

"Edward I'm sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep. What time is it anyway?" I pulled my arm around to look at my watch. It was 8 pm.

"It's 8"

"Oh my god. Charlie."

"Alice called your dad and told him you were here visiting Carlisle and Esme." I looked up and Alice was gone. I secretly thanked Alice for the last bit of info I pulled out of her mind. Bella had no idea Alice had even been there.

"Bella I have to say something to you." I paused. "Thank you. Thank you for making me see our forever. I want nothing to come between us. I want you to be safe and with me always."

"I want that too Edward. I have always wanted that."

"I'm not asking right now but in the future would you marry me first so we can have our forever."

She looked at me. She watched as the words had left my mouth. She wanted to see if I was cuckoo. When she realized I wasn't, that I was serious she kissed me. "Yes when you're ready to ask I will." I looked at her. She was serious. She kissed me again breaking my gaze on her.

My love was saying yes to when I was ready to ask. My heart soared. Well it would be if I had one still. We would have our forever together.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**The last two chapters were in EPOV and this one is back to BPOV. I hope you didn't think I would kill off Bella. I don't think I could do that. It wouldn't be right. Edward and Bella have to have their forever. The story only has a chapter or two left. I am debating right now if I should do a sequel. Maybe one that has her being changed into a Vampire. Or her acceptance to the future proposal and wedding. We will see. **_

_**Ok I have put up 3 today. Yeah me! **_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 21

BPOV

I remained in Edwards's arms as I had just said 'yes' to his future marriage proposal. I know I was jumping the gun because it was so soon after we found each other again but I was still so in love with him. As he was with I.

I kissed him again and started to get up. "Ouch" I cried out standing straight. I had to remind myself to be careful standing up.

Edward was alarmed now. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "What hurts?"

"Just sore. I took it much better than last time."

"I know. That is what worries me. I don't like seeing you broken."

"How did she know James had taken me to a ballet studio all those years ago?"

"He probably talked to her. Told her his plans. She was the one that got the information to him on you and where you used to live."

"I suppose." I kept thinking there had to be more. "There has to be more Edward. She had to have been watching for me. Waiting for the time to strike. Alice said her vision was of a vampire coming to Forks first then to Seattle. What if it had happened? Then the decision changed to Seattle."

"You mean what if she had visited and didn't harm anyone?"

"Yes. What if she was watching for when I came home? For when I came home that first Friday. Alice couldn't see me then."

I watched his face. He was digesting what I had said. He first had a puzzled look then it finally dawned on him. I was right. I saw him confirm my answer that I was right. His eyes went dark black. He was brooding again. Then in a split second they changed to the smoldering golden orbs I was used to. "I'm right." I asked starring into his eyes.

"Yes. But there is one missing fact and I didn't think anything of it at the time. When I opened your window the day you came home. Before I did actually. I smelt her. I didn't know it was her. It was a mixed scent. The scents around your house are all old. From the werewolves and other vampires. I put it aside and then opened your window. I realized you were home." He looked at me as I processed the information.

"What do we do now?"

"Mr. Tyler. The other James was in a car accident leaving the meeting tonight." He looked like he was reading the minds of his brothers and sisters.

"Thanks."

"Do you know how hard it is going to be having you as my teacher tomorrow?"

"I know but it's only till the end of the year. Three months."

"You don't want to keep teaching?" He asked me questioningly

"I will but maybe closer to home."

"And were will home be for you?"

"Anywhere you are!" I claimed.

"Is it later yet? Can I finish the proposal and ask you to marry me? I love you Bella. I don't want to live with out you again."

I looked at him. I must be nuts for doing this but I wanted to say yes. I wanted to scream it out. I wanted this from the get go. "It is later. And we just found each other again Edward. Is it not too soon?" I paused and he said something.

"I know it is soon. But I don't want to let you go. I want you to stay with me."

"I want to stay with you too. I want this. I want you. Forever." I stopped looked into his eyes and continued. "Yes I will accept." Next thing I knew I was in Edwards arms, my feet dangling in the air. He was trying not to crush me, as I was still sore from being tossed around. He kissed me next. Kissed me till I couldn't breathe.

"Do you want your ring now or later?" He asked with my favorite smile on his face.

"You have it already?" I asked surprised.

"I had it from a long time ago."

"You didn't spend a lot of money on it did you. You know I like simple things."

"It was my mother's ring Bella. She gave it to me before she died." He disappeared for a moment into his closet and came back out with a blue velvet box. He opened it up and inside nestled in the velvet was his mother's ring. It was perfect and simple. Round with slanting diamonds.

"Oh Edward it is beautiful." I said starring at it in the box.

"I'm glad you like it. I am happy you accepted it. Since I know you don't like gifts very much."

"This is a gift I will accept without any doubts." He slipped it on my finger it wouldn't go down all the way because of the bandage. "I guess you'll have to wait to put it on all the way." I didn't want to disappoint him.

"I will keep it here and when you hand is better then it will have it's home on your finger." He stopped. "I suppose the others know now with Alice down stairs."

"I suppose we should tell them I am okay and I need to thank them."

We headed downstairs. We hadn't even reached the middle of the stairs before we saw all of them standing at the bottom. Alice was bouncing around waiting for us. Jasper was behind her trying to calm her down till we reached the bottom. He reached out for Edwards's hand and shook it. They knew.

"I guess we don't have to tell you." I stated the obvious. "I am okay thanks to all of you. Thank you." I said being polite. Rosalie was actually smiling. She was happy even though we didn't get along.

Alice was already in planning mode with Esme. She pulled me gently to the couch and asked me a ton of questions that I wasn't paying attention too. Edward came and sat beside me and pulled me into his side.

"You don't have to answer her you know. You can wait till later to discuss this."

"I know." Right now I was thinking how I was going to explain this to Charlie. "Edward I have to tell Charlie." He froze beside me.

"I don't think I am allowed into your house Bella. Not the front anyways. I don't think Charlie has ever forgiven me for leaving you in the state I did seven years ago."

"I know. I have to do this on my own. I have to explain to him." I paused. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. He better suck it up if he wants to see me. I know I am not making a mistake." I smiled. "You are not going anywhere with out me ever again."

"When?"

"Now." I said. I would have to explain the broken arm and the bandaged hand but that was easily explained as my clumsiness. I excused myself from Alice and Esme. I wasn't paying attention. My mind was wandering. I stood up and winced and assured Edward I was okay. I needed to get home.

"Edward we better go."

"I'm driving." I wasn't going to fight him on this. I was tired and getting very sore.

I let him lead me outside and he gingerly put me in the passenger side of my car. I had a feeling that Alice had driven it back. I was glad to see it in one piece. Edward got in and we pulled out. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Ok I hope everyone had a good Easter. I am hoping to get the rest of what I have written up today. I hope. I am going to try to see if I can squish in another chapter but we will have to see. Does anybody have any guesses as to what Bella is going to say to Charlie? In this chapter you will find out. This chapter is also been split into two parts. It was so long to begin with. **_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 22

BPOV

Edward drove me home. I was hoping that Charlie was not peeking out the window when we drove up. I would have to explain a lot earlier as to why he was 1. Driving my car, 2. In my car in the first place, and 3. Why we were together. I hoped for the best as Edward pulled in. I looked. Charlie wasn't at the window. He was probably engrossed in a game on the TV.

"Meet me upstairs." I told him.

"Of course. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes. I need to feel out the situation."

"Okay. I will be upstairs waiting for you." I kissed him and he disappeared. I watched him scale the house and open my window.

I walked very slowly. I was dreading this. I didn't know what to say. What I was going to do. Charlie didn't like Edward and he had already made that very clear. I would have to do this very gingerly. Do one thing at a time. I opened the door put my keys that I had in my hand on the floor by my shoes that I was taking off. I showed myself to Charlie and said hello.

"Hi Dad." I called from the doorway. He looked up and was about to get up when he saw the cast. He had a questioning look on his face. "Before you ask, I fell."

"What did you do?"

"I fell coming out of the Cullen's house." I paused to see his reaction. "Carlisle was home so he patched me up."

"Thank goodness for the doctor." He stopped. It looked like he was going to say something else but held his tongue. "How was your visit? There is pizza on the table."

"Thanks dad." I grabbed a piece of pizza realizing that I was hungry. "My visit was good. I saw Esme and Carlisle. Alice is still home so I got to see some more of her too. I also saw a few of the others too." I waited for a reaction. He didn't give one. I chewed another bite of pizza and swallowed.

"How many of them are home?" He asked me still looking at the TV.

"All of them…." I said chewing and swallowing. "I saw Edward dad." I watched him grip the chair till his knuckles were white. "I saw Edward and we talked." He was going purple. I didn't know if I should do anything. He was going multiple shades of purple.

"Okay you talked. But you talked to all of them right." He asked returning back to his normal color a few moments later.

"I did that too." I needed to stop chickening out now. I was so worried that he would have a heart attack. "That wasn't the first time I ran into Edward since Alice has been back dad." If I didn't spit this out it would never come out. Here comes a verbal mess. "Edward was with Alice the first time I ran into her. They were in town." I said watching him carefully. I put my pizza aside for a few minutes. I needed to say this. "He and I have been talking over the last few weeks." I continued watching him. His knuckles were still white. His face was going purple again. His eyes looked like they were going to bug out. "He and I realized something while talking to one another." I paused again to watch him. He had finally turned to look at me. "Edward and I are still in love with each other. He didn't stop and I realized I hadn't stopped being in love with him either." Charlie had muted the TV now. He was starring right at me. He was still slightly purple and had very white knuckles. "Dad breathe."

"Don't tell me to breathe. I am breathing. You have been seeing him, after what he did to you. Left you the way he did."

"When I ran into Alice that first time Edward was with her." I repeated myself. I was lying but he didn't need to know that. I was not going to apprise him of the fact that Edward stayed with me mostly every night since we had met till when he had left. And again since we had made up.

"Okay so you two talked and you realized that you still love each other. Your mother and I are like that too. It is not like your back together with him…" He stopped when he realized what he had just said. "Are you?"

"We still love each other dad. We worked out all our problems. Why he left. Yes we got back together." I said it to confirm his comment from before. He was going purple again. His knuckles had returned to the worn ones I was used to but where now going white again. "Dad why Edward left was so I could have a chance at a good future. He didn't want to ruin it. He knew we were so involved it would hold both of us back. We decided that since neither of us had moved on with someone else that we would give it another go. I want this. I want to make it work this time. He does too. We are still in love dad. He is not going to leave again." There I said it. He was a bright eggplant purple and looked like he wasn't breathing. Now I was worried about his heart. He was quiet. His nostrils were starting to flare. That was a good sign that there was air going in or at least coming out. He released his hands from the chair and the imprints of where he was clutching bounced back to its regular form. I heard him exhale as if he was holding his breath.

"Bells." He said slowly. "I don't want you to see him. I don't want you to be hurt again. I don't think I could do it again. Pick you up when you're in a million little pieces." He was calm. A lot calmer than I thought he would be. I thought for sure he would be yelling and screaming at me. Maybe he realized that I was old enough to make my own decisions on who I was dating. I was twenty-five for crying out loud. "I know you're older and can make your own decisions. I can't stop you from seeing him. It is your life. But I am not going to do this again. I won't be there to pick up the pieces when he leaves again. Please for me be careful."

"I will dad. I promise. I do love him. I never really stopped." I stood up and moved to the chair. I did something that shocked us both. I hugged him. It let him know I was still thankful he was here and looking out for me. Even if I could look out for myself. It was not like me. Charlie and I were alike in many ways and hugging one another was not something we did. Even if he was my father. I smiled at him and went back to my half eaten pizza slice. I wolfed that one down and another but continued to watch him as he went back to the regular skin color. He turned the TV back up and was just starring off into space not really watching it. I was not going to tell him that I had accepted Edward's proposal. That would for sure push him over the edge. He had taken tonight rather well. I could only hope for the same or similar reaction when we told him.

"He's still not allowed in this house." He blurted out. "Yet." I smiled. He was warming up to the idea of Edward and I together. I stood up and quietly left the room. I headed up the stairs and rounded the corner. Edward was lying on the bed watching for me. I stood in the doorway and closed the door behind me. He shot up like a rocket. I almost missed it as he came across the room and held me close. He made sure the door was tightly shut and kissed me.

"He will get used it. He will get used to us being together again. He doesn't want to see you hurt. Like I don't want to see you hurt either."

"I almost gave him a heart attack tonight."

"Charlie is tough. He wouldn't be the chief of police if he wasn't." He paused. "I think he is already warming to the idea of you dating again. Although he is not happy it is I."

"I'm worried about what will happen when we finally tell him that we are getting married too."

"From his thoughts right now he is already starting to warm up to the idea of letting me back into the house. Through the front door that is." He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I kissed him and snuggled into his arms. He didn't wrap them around me like he usually did. He was still unsure about how hurt I was from earlier.

"Edward I am okay. There only bruises. I will be sore yes but I know you won't hurt me. I want to be here. I want you."

"I know it is just I don't want to cause you pain."

"I would be yelping if it hurt."

"Okay you have a point."

"Thank you." I said to his chest.

"For what?"

"For being here."

"I will be here forever Bella." He tipped my chin up to his and kissed me on the lips.


	24. Chapter 22ii

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Ok this is the second part of chapter 22. I would like to thank a few people. **_

_**Zombie's Run This Town- you have I think commented on every chapter in this story. Thank you!**_

_**Kaylamarie2012 you have commented a lot as well. Thank you to you too! I still have to thank my good friend who turned me onto this site, iamShareel. I am glad you read it. I now know I am not the only one who has done this. Thanks. I hope you will write one soon too!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

_Last part of chp 22 i_

"_Thank you." I said to his chest._

"_For what?"_

"_For being here."_

"_I will be here forever Bella." He tipped my chin up to his and kissed me on the lips._

Chp. 22 ii

BPOV

He kissed me till I was breathless. I didn't care I wanted to go on. I wanted him. He wanted to continue I could tell, but he was controlled. He was always controlled. But right now he was more controlled than he had been in a while.

"Bella you are making it hard for me to keep control. I don't want to hurt you more than you have been today." He had sadness in his eyes. He wanted to be with me. "I don't want to break anything else on you."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Edward." I looked at him. My gaze didn't falter and I read his expression of guilt. "I want you Edward. I don't want anyone else. Please don't think because I am bruised and have a broken arm that that is going to stop me from kissing you and wanting to loose control with you."

"Things could go very wrong Bella. If I ever lost that little bit of control I could bite you." He claimed. I thought about it for a minute. I wanted to be like him. Now. But I know it would have to wait.

"I know you could bite me. But you know that is what I want."

"I know. I have resolved to the fact that you will have to be changed. I didn't want to do it but I want to make sure you are okay. I have never changed anyone. I would need to speak to Carlisle. He is the only one that had changed us."

"Okay. We will wait." I wasn't thrilled but I could wait. It is not like I did it all the time. I only did it the once and it was a mistake for me.

"Just till your better and I understand the mechanics of changing a human. I don't want to loose you Bella. I don't want to kill you."

"I know." I stayed in his arms and he gently laid me on the bed and wrapped me in the blanket on the bed. He lifted my arm in the cast and freed my other hand. Both were throbbing as he pressed them both to his chest. I could feel the cold through his shirt and it felt good. I heard the door slam.

"Charlie is going for a drive to clear his head and prioritize. He wants to come back and make a decision on you and I being together." He told me. I nodded. Charlie never left the house to clear his thoughts. This was big. This could mean trouble.

Well into the night I faintly heard Charlie come home. He was coming up the stairs when Edward disappeared into my closet. I heard the door open a creak and then close again. No matter how old I get he will always check on me when I was in the house. I wanted to get up and ask him where he was but I am sure Edward would tell me.

When Edward slipped back into the bed with me I placed my burning hand back on his chest. It was starting to really hurt now. More so than last time. I could feel the bruises coming out and I was so sore I didn't want to move. I groaned when he lifted my head up and placed it on his shoulder.

"What's wrong love?"

"Just sore. And my hand is burning." Edward was alarmed when I looked into his face.

"Burning. It shouldn't be."

"Not that burning Edward. I mean it is hot but this is bearable to that."

"Do you want me to get some Tylenol?"

"No I will take some in the morning." I paused. "Where did Charlie go?"

"He was at the Blacks." I noticed the edge in his voice.

"Oh. OH," I said finally catching on. If Charlie had said something to Billy that means that Jacob would know soon that I was back together with Edward. I know that Jacob had his own life with his wife now but he would always still love me. "That is going to be trouble."

I hoped and prayed that Jacob wouldn't come here looking for me. I don't want to see Edward and him go at it. I want to live my life with Edward. He will just have to see that. My mind started racing and because I was quiet Edward thought I wouldn't be able to sleep. He started humming my lullaby. It wasn't too far after that I fell asleep.

I woke a few hours later and found Edward holding a glass of water and some tiny white pills. He handed me the pills and made sure they were just Tylenols and drank the water back. I got out of bed with a few groans and grumbles and stood straight up. I was going to have trouble today doing a lot of things. With a broken arm I wouldn't be teaching anything on the black board.

"Thanks. Are you driving today?"

"Do you even have to ask me that. You can't really drive very well with a broken arm. For pretences you will have to drive to the school parking lot but it is only a few minutes."

"Okay. That is fine with me."

School was hard. I don't know how anybody could teach with a broken arm. I couldn't write. I couldn't use a stick to point. Both my hand and my arm were hurting by lunch. Then the announcement came.

"Settle down everyone." I shouted over the PA as it was talking.

**This is principal Snyder. I have some bad news. Over the course of last night one of your teachers was in an accident. He did not survive. We will be having a memorial for him at the end of next week. Once more details are known we will issue them. Please say a prayer for Mr. Tyler's family. Thank you.**

I showed no emotion. I didn't want to bring attention to myself, and the fact that I knew what had happened. I resumed teaching. I put the pain in the back of my mind and continued on.

By the end of the day I had had enough. I needed to rest. I got into my car and the principal asked to see me before I sped off. I got out and followed him into his office.

"Bella."

"Yes Principal Snyder."

"You were carpooling with Mr. Tyler yesterday for the meeting." _Uh-oh_ I thought to myself. Watch what you say here.

"Yes."

"Did he say he was going anywhere after?"

"No. He showed me the off campus drama auditorium and then took me back to my car." There that should do it. I didn't want to say much more.

"Okay. Can I ask how you broke your arm?"

"I actually tripped coming down a friends front step last night. I stopped on my way home from leaving here. My father asked me the same thing when I walked in. I am still very clumsy. I always have been sir."

"Do you want the day off tomorrow? I will get you a sub. You look like you could use the rest."

"Thanks that would be wonderful."

I headed out and got back into my car. No one was in the parking lot. Edward popped up behind me and told me to get in the passenger side. I did. I must have been in the car for five minutes before I had fallen asleep.

"Bella wake up love." I heard Edward what seemed like only 10 minutes later. "Your home."

"Sorry. I must have been tired."

"You were up rather late last night."

"I know." I looked out the car and realized I was in Charlie's driveway. I started to panic. I looked around. No cruiser yet. Charlie thank god was not home yet. I tried to open the car door and yelped.

"Bella what hurts?"

"Just my hands and arm. The rest of me is actually okay. Yes I am sore but that is not bothering me." I was a little sore but it really wasn't bothering me. I wasn't going to lie. He would have got it out of me anyhow.

"Wait there." He was out of the car and round it before I could blink. He opened my door and helped me out. I walked to the front door and he was already inside with a glass of water and Tylenol.

"Thanks."

I trudged up the stairs and tried to flop gently down on my bed to sleep. Edward knew I was tired. He would stay and keep an eye on me.

I woke with a start sometime later and Edward was sitting reading one of my books. "I was talking again wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Was it bad?"

"No. Mostly about us."

"What is mostly?"

"Your worried that if I come in contact with Jacob we will fight."

"I am worried."

"Don't be. I was mad at the time. I am now grateful to him for some things. Like keeping you safe."

"And others?"

"I am still not happy he was in love with you. But I was not here to stop it." He conveniently skipped over the part where I slept with Jacob but I was not going to bring it back up.

I got up with out yelping and headed downstairs. He followed but quickly disappeared again. That meant only one thing. Charlie was home.

"Bells?" He called walking into the house.

"Yes dad in the kitchen."

"I hope your not cooking."

"Not yet."

"I brought home dinner from the lodge."

"Thanks dad."

We ate in silence. Last night was not brought up at all. I thought he wouldn't bring it up till he cleared my dishes away for me.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Okay what dad?" I had no idea what he was Okaying.

"Okay. I'm okay with you dating Edward again. Your older and you can look out for yourself."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Now scoot. I will look after the dishes. You really can't do much with a broken arm and a bandaged hand."

I was happy. Charlie had accepted it. I wonder what Billy told him last night. I wasn't going to march over there to find out that was for sure. I was going to avoid a confrontation with Jacob.

A week later I was back to normal pretty much. I still had a cast on my arm and a bandaged hand but everything was better. I was now able to drive but Edward still drove me in the mornings. He would follow me out of the school and Rosalie would drive his car home with the others and Edward would get in and drive me home. It was as if we were in high school again.

Charlie was warming up to the idea of letting Edward in the house again. I let him bring it up. I was not going to push it. It was his house. He could let whom he wanted in. Edward still stayed every night. Tonight was going to be no exception.

I headed up the stairs and into my room. Edward was leaning up against the wall by the window. In the same spot he had stood waiting for me to get out of the shower that first night we had made up. This made me worry just a little. He usually waited on the bed. I stood in the doorway and watched him. He was watching me. He had a smile on his face and before I could blink again he was across the room. He closed the door that was behind me and kissed me. I lost my thoughts of worry immediately and kissed him back. He wasn't controlled. He was always in control. We never went further than this.

"Bella I…." He said huskily.

I didn't say anything I just nodded. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. It was time. I somehow knew that Edward had talked to Carlisle or one of his brothers. He was somehow a little bit different. He had more urgency. I wasn't complaining. I kept kissing him as he tangled his fingers in my hair. He was still gentle even if he wasn't in control. Before I knew what had happened I was fighting with my clothes. Edward was starting to think twice. I stopped him and kissed him. I ran my fingers over his chest and he kissed me back lifting me out of my clothes in the process and gently laying me in the bed.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Ok this is the last chapter. I don't think I can squish more in. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I was rather hoping for 100 reviews but what can I do. It is my first fanfic after all. I think I may write a pre-Bella coming home to Forks story and maybe a sequel but I will have to see how much time I have. **_

_**Enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**As always R&R please.**_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Chp. 23

I woke some time later. I was curled up in Edwards's arms. I was wrapped in my blanket. I suddenly realized what we had done. I was smiling a very big silly grin as I remembered every minute detail. I looked up at him and he was grinning a silly crooked grin at me.

"Hi sleepy head." He said to me.

"Sorry."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I don't think so."

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done if I had."

"I knew you wouldn't Edward." I paused. "You love me too much."

He chuckled. "Yes I do."

I smiled again and realized he was dressed. I was semi dressed but wrapped in a blanket. I got up slowly wrapping the blanket around me and made my way to the bathroom for my human minute and to dress again. I stopped coming out of the bathroom. Charlie was down stairs. I didn't realize he was home. I quickly walked back into the bedroom and Edward was sitting up on the bed.

I walked to his waiting arms and he wrapped them around my waist. I ruffled his hair and placed both my hands on the sides of his face.

"I still wish you were my first."

"I know." He was smiling. "I'm glad your okay and I didn't hurt you. You were perfect and wonderful."

I smiled. "You were pretty wonderful too." I paused. "I hate to break this blissful moment but when did Charlie get home?"

"About 10 minutes ago. He figured you were asleep. He is trying to make you dinner."

"So he didn't realize…." I didn't have to complete my sentence.

"No. We are the only ones that know what we did." He paused. "Well besides Alice. She tries to ignore it when a vision like that comes through."

"I better head back down stairs. I don't know what kind of damage Charlie can do in the kitchen. He still doesn't cook well."

"Okay love. I will head home to hunt and be back tonight." He grinned and stood. Kissed me and disappeared out the window. I followed to look out and he was at the forest's edge smiling and then disappeared entirely. I chuckled and headed down stairs.

"Dad." I called out.

"In the kitchen Bells."

"Your not cooking I hope."

"I'm trying."

"Dad. I could have made dinner. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep."

"It's okay. You're still tired. I know it is hard with a broken arm. Trying to drive and teach. It is taking a lot out of you."

"What are you trying to make?"

"Spaghetti."

"Dad what did you do to the noodles?"

"I boiled the water and put them in."

"Did you salt the water?"

"No."

I quickly took over. The noodles were a lost cause. Good thing there was more. I drained the pot and made the clump of noodles sit in the sink. I put another pot of water on and salted it and waited for it to boil. I placed more noodles in and stirred immediately. I did this all with my bandaged hand. The cast was getting annoying but I had to leave it on for 6 weeks Carlisle said.

"Thanks Bells. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Dad you should stick to making things you know."

"I don't know how to cook well. Your mother's cooking was something else entirely. You know that."

"I know. That is why I was doing all the meals in that house too. Once I was old enough."

I finished the noodles and took over the sauce in the pan. Charlie drained the noodles for me and we served two plates and sat to eat. Charlie was babbling about something from work. I wasn't paying too close attention. I was off in la-la land. I was sitting there starring off into space when Charlie was waving his fork and hand in front of my face.

"Bells. Did you hear me?"

"What…"

"Did you hear what I said? I thought you would be happy."

"No. I must have been daydreaming. Sorry Dad. Can you repeat it?"

"I was telling you it is okay if you want to bring Edward by. I was talking with Carlisle today when I had to stop at the hospital."

"Really Dad?"

"Really." I was not so assured that he was fully okay with this. He was just doing it because Carlisle was happy that we were together. But I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thanks Dad."

"Over the course of the week I have seen you daydreaming over dinner and I know it is about him. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled at him. I was happy. Happy beyond words. I had everything. Everything I wanted and just a little bit more.

Edward came back that night like he promised. I was already in bed trying to mark some papers when the window opened. He hopped through without a sound and sat in the bed beside me.

"Hi."

"Hi back." I said. "How was hunting?"

"The usual."

"I have some news."

"Really."

"Charlie said you can come in the front door now."

"Really?" He went quiet. He was reading Charlie's mind for the rest of it. "He is still not fully happy but he wants to see you happy."

"I know. I could see it in his eyes."

I finished my paper grading and curled up in his arms. I don't think Charlie would be checking up on me tonight. He knew I was okay. I am pretty sure he noticed that I hadn't had a nightmare in a long, long time. I was content. I was happy. And to him that was all that mattered.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and kissed his neck. He looked down at me and kissed me on the lips. I was breathless within minutes and gasping for air. My heart was pounding. I was pretty sure I heard a chuckle come from Edward before he kissed me again. I loved Edward more now than I possibly did seven years ago. Sure I was mad at him for leaving. But I was over it. There was no point in dwelling in the past when we had a long future ahead of us. He had his reasons and they finally made sense to me. Everything happens for a reason. My reason for living is sitting beside me kissing me. Which he would be doing for the rest forever. He and I had our forever and we were going to start that today. I had waited seven years to have my forever. Now that it was here I wasn't going to let it go.

"Forever my love." He said watching my thoughts change on my face.

"Forever."


	26. Author's Ending Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. ;o)**_

_**Okay now that the story is done I am sad. I think it only took me about 2 weeks to write it but it felt much longer than that. I love these characters that Stephenie has created. I will continue to read the books over and over. And maybe just maybe I will get to read Midnight Sun in it's entirety. The rough draft that is on her site is amazing and I can only hope that she will finish it one day. Maybe write the other books in his point of view as well. Especially Eclipse. And Breaking Dawn. I would love to see his point of view when he finds out he is going to be a father. **_

_**Reviews are always welcome any time. I love reading them. I think I am definitely going to do a sequel. It will have Jacob in it. I know a lot of you don't like him but he is a part of the story. I am an 'Edward all the way' girl so that tells you a lot. **_

_**Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I hoped you liked it. **_

_**~munchkin1978**_

Coming Soon

Sequel summary

7 Years 4 months and 2 days…

Charlie is told of the wedding. He is not happy. He disowns Bella and tells her she is ruining her life. It is what she wants. Will he forgive her? Will she forgive him? Bella decides it is time to become a vampire. Will Edward go back on his word? Will something else hold them off from being together forever???


	27. Sequel Preview of 7 Years, 4 months

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS UNEDITED- THIS IS A PREVIEW ONLY!!**

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so this is the sequel to 7 Years. I am still writing the prequel. Once I do that I will post it ok. Please enjoy. **

**~munchkin1978**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever.

Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been 4 months since Edward came back into my life. He didn't know I was back when he tried to get into my window. He had said to his family that he wanted to find me. I at the time didn't know he knew I was home. I was unaware that he became one of my students. I had to take over for his regular English teacher. I was still mad and very hurt that he left. But I still loved him. I still wanted to be with him. Being apart for so long was not making getting back together easy. He had lied to keep me safe from being hurt.

We had a huge fight when I had appeared at the Cullen house to visit. Alice had seen that I would be at the house and had assured me that he wasn't going to be there. He had ended up coming home early. I promptly left and on the front porch is where the fight started. Back and forth we went. I tried to leave multiple times only to be stopped by Edward. He had admitted to lying to me. I had finally admitted that I was still in love with him. I loved him with all my heart. He kissed me and left him standing there for a third time.

Later that night we had made up entirely. I had decided the past was the past. We would start fresh. No more lying, no more secrets. I had some confessions for him that night. I had while he was gone slept with Jacob. He was not happy but he understood why.

I loved being back with Edward. He kept me safe. Until Victoria found me once again. She tried to kill me in a studio, much like James had seven years ago. How she knew was beyond me. She ended up breaking my arm and biting me. Edward had saved me from becoming a vampire for the second time. This time though she like James didn't survive. Mr. Tyler was her other victim. Or accompliss if you look at it the other way. He was also named James. I had gone to dinner with him twice. Edward and I figured him out. She had bit him too. Having her gone made me relax much more. I being relaxed I fell in step with Edwards family again. It was like they had never left.

Edward didn't want to loose me again. I didn't ever want to leave him. So he proposed. And I accepted.


End file.
